Naruto: Shin Kenshi
by Ookami-no-Senshi
Summary: Que pasara cuando Naruto conozca a un ser que dice ser su antepasado y con la ayuda de este descubriera nuevo poderes que le ayudaran en su camino de ser Hokage
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Shi Kenshi

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto, por mera diversión y sin fin de lucro_

**Capitulo. 1: Mi ante pasado y mi nuevo poder**

Era una noche tranquila en la ladea de la hoja, mejor dicho solo parece, ya que en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se podía ver, a un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con tres marcas en cada mejilla, vistiendo un buzo color naranja, practicar sin descansó la técnica que más había fallado por años, aquella técnica que le había impedido ser un Genin ya, Si así es el Bunshin no jutsu, que ya estaba comenzando a causarle un dolor de cabeza y suma frustración.

-Me rindo no puedo hacer un solo clon decente-dice viendo a su lado un clon que parecía tener una enfermedad de muerte por su estado tan horrible-no lo entiendo lo he practicado mas de mil veces y aun así no me sale ttebayo-dice sentándose y analizando que pudo haber hecho mal, mientras el amorfo clon desaparecía.

-eso es muy fácil de saber Naruto-suena una voz en el aire causando una gran alteración en nuestro joven estudiante.

-muéstrate cobarde ¿Quién eres? Y como sabes mi nombre-dice Naruto sacando un kunai de su porta kunai que se halla en su pierna derecha, y tomando posición de ataque se prepara para pelear.

-Valla me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando era joven, enserio que era imprudente-dice la voz sonando como más de cerca, mientras del cielo caían unas cuantas plumas negras y blanca.

-¿de qué hablas? Y ¿como que me parezco a ti? Responde no tengo mucha paciencia-dice Ya listo para arremeter cuando de el cielo se observa bajar a un hombre con alas una blanca y la otra negra, de cabellos platinado y ojos rojos, vistiendo unas botas negras junto con un pantalón como de traje color negro, y lo que parece una como gabardina sin mangas y abierta a la mitad del pecho dejando ver a un joven musculoso no exagerado per si bien marcado, siendo la túnica de un color rojo con blanco y llevando un listón rojo atado al cuello con un nudo de mariposa, y lográndose notar en sus manos un par de sortijas.

-Yo mi querido Naruto soy conocido como el guardián de este mundo, otros me dicen Neo Zero pero mi nombre real es Akizuki Souma, y uno de tus ante pasados más antiguo-dice sonriendo mientras esquiva el kunai que se aproximaba a él rápidamente clavándose este en el tronco en el que se había posado o mejor dicho sentado.

-Tu bastardo un juegues conmigo y dime ¿Qué quieres de mi? Y explica eso de mi ante pasado-dice el pequeño rubio ya preparado para soltar el siguiente ataque.

-Valla sí que te pareces a mí en muchos sentidos cuando era muy joven-dice bajando de un salto y guardando sus alas- te explicare para que me entiendas Naruto. Hace muchísimo tiempo atrás ates del Rikudou Sennin o el mismo Juubi, este mundo se llamo End Earth, era un mundo fantástico donde existían los elfos, y los humanos bestias, que son como animales pero que podían hablar y caminar como personas y demás-dice explicando como con añoranza mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos en gesto de no creerle.

-Vamos ¿enserio piensas que me tragare esa ridícula historia?, y más cuando hoy vimos en la academia que Rikudou Sennin que era una leyenda o mito y el Jubbi igual-dice el rubio apuntando con el kunai al joven hombre.

-Vamos déjame terminar de hablar y veras que no te estoy mintiendo-dice sonriente haciendo que por algún extraño motivo el rubio se sintiese en confianza como en familia, logrando bajar su Kunai y escucharlo atentamente-como te decía existieron todas esas criaturas, en ese tiempo yo no era más que un chico presumido tratando de llamar la atención de una chica, pero realmente nunca me hizo caso, bueno el caso viene en si en que cuando llegue a este mundo…-es interrumpido por un rubio aun mas confundido e incrédulo

-¿cómo que este mundo?-dice el rubio confundido y empezando a sacar un kunai de nuevo.

-es fácil te lo explico para que dejes de interrumpir-dice viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados-asi como existen estrellas en el cielo existen mundos o realidades distintas o como quieras llamarlas asi , pero bueno el caso es que a fin de cuentas llegue a este mundo con esa chica que te digo se llamaba Kureha, cuando estuvimos en este mundo descubrimos que había grietas dimensionales que conectaban con el infierno así que salían demonios seguido de ahí, cuando llegamos no fue la excepción, paso se liberaron demonios y trate de protegerla, mas fui atrapado y esta chica como amiga se interpuso entre el golpe mortal y yo-dice el albino recordando con mucha nostalgia eso.

-así que la dejaste morir frente a tus ojos ¿cierto?-dice el rubio sentado y mirando a aquel que se hacía llamar su ante pasado.

-para nada Naruto, permíteme continuar. Después de ver como Kureha parecía morir, fui capaz de sacar una espada legendaria del cuerpo de ella. Asi resulte ser un 'Espadachín de almas' como denominaban aquí a los que tienen este poder, que es en pocas palabras una persona que puede formar una espada desde el corazón de cualquier persona con la que él comparta emociones similares. Mas sin embargo mi querido Naruto habrá una excepción a esta regla que te comentare en un momento. A diferencia de Kureha, yo quise quedarme aquí en End Earth, pues pensaba que este era el lugar apropiado para mí y además pensé ingenuamente que así yo podría estar "junto" a Kureha . pero mis sorpresas siguieron creciendo-dice el albo viendo como el rubio lo observaba ya con lo que parecía interés genuino, y retomando la palabra continua- Luego, después de que nos encontráramos con Kiriya y Seena, que no eran más que 2 compañeros y amigos más de aquel otro mundo, tuve que abandonar ese pequeño grupo, dejando a Kureha al cuidado de Kiriya, y si piensas que fue porque a ella le gustaba aquel chico sin duda estas en lo correcto-dice con algo de dolor en sus ojos pero reponiéndose de automático y viendo como el rubio lo miraba con una mirada de solidaridad- Pues fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que ella no tenía los mismos sentimientos por mi y decidí no usar más el corazón de Kureha como una Espada Alma, desde que supe que su corazón tenía sentimientos por Kiriya. Así que, temporalmente, use una hermosa katana blanca-dice mostrándosela a Naruto ya que la llevaba colgada a su espalda y no en el cinto como samurái.

-Creo que de cierta forma te entiendo y por algún motivo puedo creerte-dice el pequeño rubio imaginando a una chica de cabello rosado y ojos jade persiguiendo a un azabache con peinado en forma de trasero de pato de ojos negros.

-veo mi querido Naruto que pasas por algo igual-dice sonriendo-pero no te preocupes que mi historia continua-dice mientras comienza a ver el cielo rememorando- Así cuando Kureha y yo estuvimos entre las dos dimensiones, fuimos recibidos por Zero, quien me confió a la seguridad del mundo desde ese momento en adelante-dice recordando a su antecesor en el puesto.

-y ¿quién es ese tal Zero?-pregunta bastante confundido.

-Zero fue el primer guardián de este mundo antes que yo el existió, un amigo que tal vez algún día puedas ver alguno de sus retratos-dice sonriendo y viendo como Naruto sonreía al imaginarse como seria aquel hombre- claro si los encuentras-dice riendo al ver el cambio de expresión de Naruto a una, de puchero inflamando sus mejillas.

-eso es injusto, eres malo Oji-san- dice ladeando la cara molesto y dejando al albo confundido por su forma de referirse a él.

-¿Oji-san?-pregunta viéndolo a los ojos.

-Pues claro si eres mi ante pasado debes de ser como mi abuelo ¿no?-dice viéndolo emocionado

-creo que tienes razón, pero bueno continuare el relato-dice mientras vuelve a extender sus alas dejando al rubio impresionado- Después de un segundo encuentro con Zero, recibí uno de los Anillos Dragones Gemelos-muestra una de sus manos dejando ver uno de los anillos bajándola de inmediato para continuar la historia- y comencé a ver el mundo de una manera completamente nueva .Mi actitud también cambio y paso de ser alocado y de no controlar mis emociones a tener un comportamiento calmado y comprensivo. llegue a ser una especie de mediador, sin ponerme de ninguna parte y viaje con muy buenos compañeros y mis mejores amigos, Lazarus que era un caballero dragón encargado de proteger a Ryuna que era una sacerdotisa dragón que cuidaba algo llamado Zeroboros-dice el albo y viendo la cara de no entender del rubio decide explicar- Zeroboros por así decirlo es un mal único es caos en su estado más puro una especie de demonio que es capaz de volver locos a todos es muy difícil de explicar pero básicamente es mal puro-dice rascándose la nunca y viendo como Naruto trataba de entender- bueno en lo que entiendes yo continuare. Otra compañera y amiga fue Elwyn , una elfa increíble capaz de con magia controlar los elementos o suplicar ayuda a ellos, ni mencionar una increíble arquera-dice riendo al recordar a la rubia chica- y por ultimo y no menos importante y mi segunda esposa Blanc Neige conocida como bruja de hielo, por sus poderes para controlar el hielo a voluntad, así como una chica que aparentaba seguido ser fría y de pocas emociones, pero al final mostrando ser una mujer de muy buenos sentimientos y muy calida-dice recordando con un par de lagrimas en los ojos dejando extrañado al pequeño rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Oji-san? Y ¿Por qué segunda esposa?, ¿qué fue de la primera?- pregunta el ingenuo rubio preocupado por su antepasado.

-mi primera esposa se llamaba Mao, era una humana- bestia pero de esto último tan solo un cuarto, dándole una orejas de gato que la hacían ver adorable, pero ella falleció en una misión, que realizo en solitario, no lo negare Naruto la amare por siempre así como amare a mi Neige, pero es lo malo de ser un guardián y guardar el Zeroboros en tu interior una vida casi inmortal viendo a tus seres queridos morir, mi problema fue que no encontré antes un digno sucesor y cuando lo encontré se sacrifico para salvar el mundo-dice el Albo ya con un par de lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

El pequeño rubio solo lo veía y podía sentir el dolor de su ante pasado y acto seguido se acerca y lo abraza- Oji-san te entiendo bien lo que me dices pero dime ¿Quién te iba a sustituir?-dice el rubio al albo viendo como se tranquilizaba su pariente para tomar de nuevo posición en el suelo sentado.

-Rikudo Sennin, fue el pionero en usar lo que nosotros llamábamos magia, que era la unión del espíritu con la naturaleza, llevarlo a un nivel más alto combinarlo con la fuerza espiritual y física del cuerpo dando así lo que ustedes llaman Chakra-dice viendo la cara de impresión del rubio.

-Ahora veo por qué dijiste que escuchase Oji-san si es cierto lo que me has contado de tu historia eso quiere decir que el Rikudo existió-dice Naruto entusiasmado.

-No solo existió fue un descendiente mío y como leíste en las historias y los mitos el tubo 2 hijos-dice el albo.

-Si he escuchado esa historia varias veces el menor heredo el cuerpo y resistencia de él y su hijo mayor heredo sus ojos, y tuvieron una pelea por que el decidió heredar sus sueños y dejar que lo sucediera su hijo menor- dice recordando la historia.

-Así es Naruto, después que todo eso paso siguió la guerra entre ambos hijos el menor teniendo su descendencia, formo un clan y se conocieron después como Senju y el clan de los descendientes del mayor fueron los Uchiha-Dice el joven alado con un tono de tristeza.

- si algo he leído de ellos pero no mucho, pero a todo esto no has terminado de contarme tu historia Oji-san-dice el Rubio viendo a Su antepasado que rascaba su nunca con una sonrisa algo torpe viendo, haciendo ver al pequeño rubio que al parecer el mismo gesto que él hacía es heredado desde hace tiempo atrás.

-tienes razón Naruto bueno proseguiré- así el joven retomo la palabra aclarándose la garganta-Después de expresar mi deseo de unirme a los Weiss Ritter, que en pocas palabras era el grupo formado por todos ellos antes de que yo llegara encargado de cómo ya sabes tratar de salvar el mundo, fui nombrado líder representante. Y continuamos con esa misión junto con mis otros compañeros pero todo tenía un final Naruto-dice el joven rememorándolo con un poco de tristeza y alegría- era tiempo de regresar a nuestro mundo-dice viendo la cara de no entender del rubio.

-Pero Oji-san, ¿Cómo estás aquí, si tenias que regresar?-pregunta confundido.

Viéndolo con gracia y preparado para explicarle todo- porque al final, después de ver la cara triste y llorosa de Mao, me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por Mao y de los de ella por mí. Así mejor, decidí renunciar a mi oportunidad de volver a mi propio mundo y decidí quedarme allí con Mao y los Weiss Ritter.

-Y continúe mis aventuras con ellos hasta que llego ese día- recordándolo con orgullos- Zero ya deseaba descansar y por fin ser normal, hizo un ritual donde me transfirió el Zeroboros, cuando casi perdí el control el coloco el otro anillo gemelo en mi dedo y recordándome a Mao y mis amigos logre controlarlo y termine igual que mi predecesor un ala negra que representa al Zeroboros –dice señalando su ala que extendía con gloria- y mi parte humana-dice señalando ahora la blanca que extiende igual.

-oh valla ahora entiendo ¿y qué fue de Zero?-pregunta curioso admirando las alas de su ante pasado con suma exaltación.

-regreso a ser Shión y comenzó a vivir como un humano tranquilo-dice el albo riendo al recordar a su viejo amigo y su vida normal.

-oh valla debió ser genial vivir en esa época-dice el rubio rememorando todo lo dicho hasta que su cerebro por fin logra hacer click y unir unas piezas.

-¡Chotto Matte! Si el Rikudo Sennin fue un descendiente tuyo y yo lo soy eso quiere decir-dice demasiado impactado como para terminar la frase.

-si Naruto eres un descendiente de el creador del ninjutsu moderno, así como el ultimo Shin Kenshi de este mundo-dice el joven mientras el rubio hacia la danza de la victoria mientras Souma solo le salía una gotita en la nuca- Si bueno es bueno ver que te emociona Naruto pero debes saber otras cosas-dice viendo como el rubio paraba su danza y asentía para volver a sentarse.

-primero que nada debes saber por qué este pueblo te odia-dice el Albo muy serio haciendo que Naruto ensombrezca la mirada pero no pierda atención- hace 12 años tu padre conocido como Namikaze Minato con la ayuda de tu madre lograron detener a la más poderosa bestia con cola o biju de este mundo-dice viendo la cara de impresión del rubio- el conocido como Kyubi y con esfuerzos lograron encerrarlo en su pequeño recién nacido confiándole la misión de proteger Konoha y el mundo ninja de ese monstruo-dice viendo como el joven empezaba a soltar lagrimas par acercarse y abrazarlo-anda Naruto suelta todo.

El rubio lloro por varios minutos en el pecho de su abuelo hasta lograr calmarse y ver como su abuelo lo soltaba un poco para verlo a los ojos- dime Oji-san ¿Por qué mis padres hicieron eso? Dime ¿Por qué yo su único hijo? –Dice el rubio que por años guardo todo ese sufrimiento y dolor que ahora por fin salía en lágrimas- y ¿Por qué no los ayudaste? Si eres tan poderoso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-dice viéndolo fieramente.

-porque hay más cosas de las que se cuentan claro que intente ayudar pero una extraña barrera sobre el área donde se hallaban tus padres y el Kyubi no me dejo entra por mucho que lo intente y no podía liberar el Zeroboros, no quería causar más daño si me salía de control, y porque tú, pues eras su hijo confiaron en todo momento en ti y confiaron que tu lograrías dominar a ese Biju, yo los vi antes de que nacieras Naruto se veían tan felices al saber que llegarías pronto a sus vidas Naruto, así que toma esta responsabilidad y vuélvete el mejor ninja del mundo-dice El joven peliplateado sonriendo amigablemente.

-Entonces Papa era el Yondaime dime ¿quien fue mi madre Oji-san?-ya algo mas repuesto pero se podía apreciar en los ojos del joven aun mucho dolor.

-Tu madre fue una Kunoichi que llego aquí desde Uzhiogakure la tierra del remolino una Kunoichi de primera con habilidades únicas y un chakra especial que le permitió ser tu predecesora como Jinchuriki del Kyubi, su nombre era Uzumaki Kushina, o también conocida aquí en Konoha como _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ (Habanero Sangriento) y una de las más hermosas Kunoichi de Konoha por su hermosa cabellera carmesí. Pero si algo se bien mi querido nieto es que te amaron como no tienes idea así que siéntete orgulloso de llevar el apellido Uzumaki-dice sonriendo viendo como la alegría de Naruto regresaba poco a poco.

-Se siente tan raro saber que mis padres no me abandonaron o me despreciaron como me hicieron creer, si no todo lo contrario me amaron y me esperaban con ansias, me hace muy feliz-dice el joven rubio soltando lagrimas de alegría y haciendo sonreír a su ante pasado.

-ahora Naruto pasando a temas serios, debemos liberar tu poder como Shin Kenshi y la excepción de la que te hable es esta-dice retirándose la sortija de la mano derecha-dame tu mano –el rubio algo confundido le da la mano en la cual Souma coloca el anillo en el dedo anular- así como a mí me sirvió para entender el mundo te servirá a ti-dice viendo como Naruto admiraba el anillo.

-valla es increíble por algún motivo siento que algo despierta en mi- y en un parpadeo Naruto se veía Rodeado por su chakra azul brillando a máxima intensidad- Oji-san ¿Qué me pasa? siento como si mi cuerpo ardiese-dice abrazándose así mismo con algo de dolor en su expresión facial.

-es normal eso que sientes está adaptando tu chakra para que puedas llevar tu habilidad como espadachín de almas-dice viendo como Naruto caía desmayado- ¡oh mierda me olvide del Kyubi, tendré que entrar en la mente de él solo espero no descontrolarme-dice quitándose la otra sortija mientras algo de energía blanco azulada comienza a fluir de sus manos a Naruto.

-MENTE DE NARUTO-

Naruto despertaba lentamente en un lugar bastante lújubre de donde podía ver tuberías que entraban y salian de las paredes, y todo muy parecido a una cloaca.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-dice el joven incorporándose, y viendo a todos partes notando que al final del corredor de donde se hallaba se podía observar una reja.

-esto es tu mente Naruto-dice la figura a su lado asustando al joven , y dejando ver a quien otro si no a Souma.

-Oji-san no hagas eso que casi me da un infarto-dice el rubio viendo como ríe su ante pasado.

-Gomen gomen, no fue mi intención, ahora vamos ahí alguien a quien debes conocer-dice avanzando seguido de Naruto.

-A ¿Quién debo conocer?- dice el rubio viendo como se acercaba a la reja y al estar a casi pegados a esta el albo responde.

-Por supuesto que a tu inquilino Kyubi no youko –dice el joven mientras detrás de la reja se manifestaba el gran zorro de nueve colas.

**-oh valla que grata sorpresa es ver a mi contenedor haciéndome una visita- dice el Kyubi burlándose**

-Calla estúpida bola de pelos no sé ni porque estoy aquí-dice el rubio con mirada desafiante.

-eso lo explico yo Naruto, veras ya que este tarado está encerrado dentro de ti interfiere con tu habilidad como espadachín-dice Souma viendo al zorro sin el menor miedo.

**-¡Oh! ¡No¡ t u de nuevo crei que te habías muerto hace varios siglos-dice el Kyubi sudando frío.**

-Tiempo sin verte Kurama, creí que Matatabi te había enseñado modales-dice el albo viendo como poderoso Biju se cubría con sus colas.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-dice el rubio sin entender nada.

-como ya te explique Naruto Rikudou Sennin fue mi descendiente, pero más que nada nunca te dije que tuve contacto con él y claro que peleamos jejeje pero el Zeroboros parece ser más poderoso que el Jubi hasta donde se sabe pero es más descontrolado el Zeroboros así que después de volverme loco y medio matarlo, recupere el control de mi cuerpo y lo lleve a que lo sanaran pero parece que la batalla lo afecto mucho pero se recupero y con el tiempo aprendimos como ir controlando mejor los dos nuestras cargas hasta que estaba a punto de morir y creo a los bijus y quiso que fueran felices y me los encargo, pero como siempre algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y cuando falleció , algunos brutos como este de aquí y otro par se me revelaron y tuve que patearles el trasero con sus propios corazones y después la más razonable de ellos Matatabi la bestia de dos colas dijo que se encargaría de enseñarles modales a esos 3- dice el albo recordando la época con algo de nostalgia y alegría.

**-ya se, ya se, cielos Matatabi no era tan poderosa pero me da miedo pensar como se pone cuando se enoja, en definitiva no hay nada que de más miedo que una mujer molesta-dice el gigantesco zorro asustado al recordar esa época.**

**-**jajajaj si que eres patético Kyubi-dice Naruto atracado de la risa.

-**Calla mocoso o te tendré que comer en cuanto salga de aquí-dice el zorro viéndolo sanguinariamente.**

- ni en tus sueños más profundos Zorro apestoso-dice Naruto burlándose, acto seguido zorro y chico tenían un enorme chichón en sus cabeza producto del coscorrón que les había metido el albo.

-o se calman o los calmo ¿entendieron?-ambos asienten velozmente ante la furia del hombre- ahora Kurama Naruto necesita despertar su poder como espadachín de almas así que ya sabes que hacer-dice seriamente el albo no dejando lugar a discusiones.

**- Sí , Sí, ya lose rayos ahora recuerdo cuanto te odiaba Souma, no entiendo como mis otros hermanos te aguantaban-dice el zorro viendo al hombre que lo ve con una mirada fulminante- bien me callo, pero recuerda que para poder liberar sus habilidad completa deberá romper este sello-dice el biju señalando con una pata el papel con la palabra sello en kanjis.**

-Estoy consciente de ello Kurama ni se te ocurra tratar de controlarlo o tendré que patear tu peludo trasero de nuevo-dice muy serio el albo haciendo que el biju se resigne y se acerque a la reja dejando su pecho descubierto-ahora Naruto extiende tu mano e intenta imaginar que extraes una espada del Kyubi, siente como los 2 son uno-dice el albo viendo como el rubio se acercaba lentamente a la jaula y extendiendo su brazo hacia el Kyubi comienza a sentir como si se conectaran como si fueran uno, al abrir los ojos nota como se forma un cuadrado y dentro de este un circulo y dentro de este varios círculos y kanjis a lo largo del cuadrado, de donde comienza a ver cómo salía lo que parecía un mango de color rojo fuego con un visible adorno de zorro con nueve colas.

-Ahora Naruto brinca y extrae el arma de Kurama-dice el albo quien veía todo de forma crítica.

Asi obedeciendo el rubio pego un brinco y metiendo la mano dentro de la jaula comienza a jalar el mango que sobre salía del pecho del enorme zorro, y dando un fuerte jalon logra sacar una hermosa espada como ya se dijo el mango , la espada pareciendo una katana hecha de ruby por su color y parece un cristal mientras la suba parecía tener la forma de nueve colas en forma de remolino de un largo bastante amplio alrededor de metro y medio mientras ne nota por completo n el mango la forma del zorro que se une a la suba con toques dorados- _Ryōken__:_ _Kyūbiko oni no ken _(Espada alma; espada del zorro demonio de nueve colas)-grita Naruto con la espada en mano.

-muy bien hecho Naruto-dice orgulloso del joven.

-gracias Oji-san ¿pero que es esta espada?-dice el rubio admirándola.

-**eso estúpido mocoso es la materialización de mi alma en forma de espada es mi "corazón"-explica el zorro en términos simples.**

-valla Kyubi tu espada si que es genial jijiji –rie el rubio inocente-¿ahora que Oji-san?-pregunta el rubio a su "abuelo".

-ahora Naruto libera tu poder con el de esa arma canaliza tu voluntad y poder osea tu chakra a esa espada y corta la reja, ya que tal vez el zorro solo no puede romperla pero si con la ayuda de su contenedor-dice el albo de forma tranquila haciendo que el rubio asienta.

-_Tamashī no hakai-tekina hi _(fuego destructor de almas)-dice el rubio canalizando su poder al arma la cual se lleno de fuego color dorazo a lo largo de su hoja, y acercándose a la reja da un un corte lateral se ve como la espada pasa como si no hubiese pasado nada, para después ver como los barrotes arden en llamas doradas para después queden solo cenizas de lo que era la jaula del Kyubi.-jejeje lo logre Oji-san y me debes una zorro apestoso-dice burlándose y causando una venita en la frente del zorro y una gota en la nuca de souma, en definitiva ese par parecía que tendrían una relación apache, de cariño y odio.

-si buen trabajo Naruto ahora Kura..-pero es interrumpido por alguein dando un grito.

-¿Qué rays la ha pasado al sello?-ruge una figura que va saliendo de la oscuridad.

-¡oh mierda! Olvide ese pequeño detallito-dice golpeando con su mano su frente el albo.

CONTINUARA…

Bien pues este es un nuevo fic que tenía que salir si no, no podría continuar con mi otro fic de Naruto "Forjando el camino" y asi nació esta idea, es un ligero crossover entre Shinning tearx wind y Naruto, espero que les agrade y déjenme un coment o un review para saber si gusta o no o que cren que debería cambiarle o mejorarle, incluso que les gustaría ver, también como fiel a mi otro fic será Harem y discúlpenme fans de todo el mundo pero Cero NaruHina o Narusaku y menos NaruSasu, esto viene a raiza de que salen ya prácticamente fics solo con estas parejas y la verdad se vuelve a burrido,fuera de eso entraran todas las chica que ustedes propongan, sin mas por el momento me despido

Yue_No_Ookami o Ookami_No_senshi se despide

Cambio y fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Bien pues aquí la segunda parte y respondiendo algunas preguntas:

1.-Para Yuko-jc esto si será un harem y me gustaría saber que parejas postularían.

2.-Para AliceSesshTaisho tranquila la pelo chicle le tengo planes malignos y la verdad me gusta más un harem distinto a lo usual Sanusaku o naruhina asi que dime quienes te gustaría ver en el harem.

3.-Para Loquin Naruto es descendiente de los Senju ya que se dice que los Uzumaki son descendientes de ellos así como al parecer es el clan portador del Rinnegan y también se creen que lo son los Namikaze aunque no hay información que sustente esto.

Sin más deseo dejarles una frase Fiel a mi otro trabajo que deseo invitarlos a leer llamado "Forjando el camino" asi que se las dejo.

"_Las flores nacen, después se marchitan… las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguen.. esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo universo algún día también se destruirán.. comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es más que un parpadeo, un escaso momento.. en ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien.. todo en un solo momento, y después son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte."_

_**By Shaka de Virgo**_

**Cap 2: Mi nueva vida y nuevos cambios**

_-Flashback—_

_-__Tamashī no hakai-tekina hi__(fuego destructor de almas)-dice el rubio canalizando su poder al arma la cual se lleno de fuego color dorazo a lo largo de su hoja, y acercándose a la reja da un un corte lateral se ve como la espada pasa como si no hubiese pasado nada, para después ver como los barrotes arden en llamas doradas para después queden solo cenizas de lo que era la jaula del Kyubi.-jejeje lo logre Oji-san y me debes una zorro apestoso-dice burlándose y causando una venita en la frente del zorro y una gota en la nuca de souma, en definitiva ese par parecía que tendrían una relación apache, de cariño y odio._

_-si buen trabajo Naruto ahora Kura..-pero es interrumpido por alguein dando un grito._

_-¿Qué rays la ha pasado al sello?-ruge una figura que va saliendo de la oscuridad._

_-¡oh mierda! Olvide ese pequeño detallito-dice golpeando con su mano su frente el albo._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-¿Qué rayos ha pasado con la Jaula y el sello de contención del Kyubi-dice ahora una voz femenina aun siendo cubiertas por las tinieblas.

-Y solo puedo decir más Mierda-dice el albo- olvide que ese par estarían aquí- y eso si es malo-dice el Albo con la mano en la cara en son de frustración.

**-¡oh! Pero miren nada mas mi antiguo contenedor y el hombre que me puso en esta cloaca-dice el Kyubi viendo a ambas figuras que comenzaban a ser iluminadas por la luz, y al mismo tiempo ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte del rubio ignorándola, y concentrándose en la pareja que estaba enfrente.**

**-**Valla Kyubi no espere verte nunca más y menos tan libre –dice la primera sombra revelando a un hombre de cabellos rubios bastante alborotados a la Naruto vistiendo un traje de Jounin y sobre este un gabardina con flamas rojas y con la banda de Konoha atada a su frente.

-¿es mejor que me digan ¿Quién se cargo el sello? Ya que lo despedazare vivo ttebane-al terminar esto la luz terminaba de iluminar el rostro de una bella mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos de color morado vistiendo una blusa de color naranja tenue de manga corta y sobre este un vestido de color azul obscuro de tirantes que le llega has un poco antes de las rodillas.

**-creo que ahí te hablan Souma-dice el gigantesco zorro burlándose por la suerte del albo**

-Oji-san ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunta el rubio viéndolos detenidamente hasta que se logra fijar bien en la persona rubia causando que sus ojos se ensanchen.

-creo que no es necesario que te lo diga Naruto ve anda-dice sonriéndole mientras se buscaba donde ocultarse.

Asi dicho y hecho el rubio corrió en dirección a las 2 personas que se aproximaban, el rubio abrió sus brazos listo para recibir al niño en brazos pero lo que vino no se lo esperaba un golpe directo en el estomago por parte del rubio menor dejándolo sin aire y obligándolo a doblarse sobre si-bien estoy de acuerdo me lo gane hijo-dice el rubio mayo tratando de recuperarse para después sentir como era abrazado.

-te he extrañado papá-dice el rubio llorando con alegría.

-y ¿Qué? Para mi ¿no hay nada?- dice la peliroja viendo como su hijo la abrazaba-valla no pensé que me reconocerías tan rápido hijo-dice sinceramente la ojimorada

-si no fuera por Souma-jisan no lo sabría Oka-san-dice el rubio logrando mas fuerte pero con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro.

-¿Souma-ojisan? ¿Quién es ese?-pregunta el rubio mayor.

-es ese de allá-dice el rubio separándose de su madre aun con algunas lagrimas, y volteando para señalar al albo que intentaba inútilmente esconderse de la mirada de ambos shinobis entre las colas del gran zorro que simplemente las retiraba.

-y dime Naruto el fue ¿el que te dijo como romper el sello ttebane?-pregunta la Uzumaki para recibir el asentimiento del joven shinobi, causando que su madre le sonría simplemente mientras se separaba de Naruto, para comenzar a caminar hacia el albo que ya se encontraba en posición de rezo haciendo sus oraciones mientras la Uzumaki se apreciaba la ira en ella mientras su cabello se levantaba en forma de nueve colas.

- _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ (Habanero Sangriento)-susurra Minato apenas audible para el rubio menor, y sintiendo pena por el joven que estaba a punto de ser masacrado por su esposa.

-¿algunas últimas palabras antes de que te muela a golpes ttebane?-dice la madre de Naruto, acercándose mientras truena sus nudillos.

-perdóneme por favor Kushina-san pero era necesario para despertar una habilidades ocultas en Naruto-dice hincado ante ella, dejándola muy confundida.

-¿Qué habilidades?-pregunta Kushina calmando su ira al notar esto el albo, comienza a levantar su cara y tomando la espada que había puesto a un costado se la entrega a Kushina mientras se comienza a levantar.

-eso Kushina-san es el alma solidificada de Kurama-dice el albo viendo como la pelirroja tomaba la espada y la admiraba mientras el zorro gigantesco soplaba resignado.

-**tranquila Kushina y tu también estúpido yondaime no tratare de apoderarme de este saco de huesos sin cerebro que llaman hijo, si no esté idiota de aquí seguro me pateara el trasero o destruirá mi corazón-dice resignado el zorro viendo como los 3 hombre volteaban a verlo con mirada fulminante causando la risa del zorro.**

-¿Cómo estaremos seguros que no lo harás Kyubi?-pregunta el rubio mayor viendo al Kyubi quién solo le salía una gota en la cabeza.

-si no lo creen Minato-san y Kushina-san golpeen esa espada y verán cómo esta bola de pelos se retuerce-dice el albo riendo malignamente mientras el Kyubi sudaba la gota gorda recordando ese dolor.

-**oh vamos no le hagan caso a este bocón solo confíen en mi pala..-era tarde ni siquiera fue golpeada por los mayores el rubio menor, buscando venganza había golpeado con el puño la espada causando que el Kyubi se tira al piso agarrándose el pecho y rodando de dolor.**

-lo ven se los dije y si lo llegase a intentar hasta el mismo Naruto lo podría hacer para evitar que pase-dice sonriendo de forma maligna al igual que todos los presentes, sonrisas que no agradaban al Kyubi.

-a todo esto no nos hemos presentado mucho gusto mi nombre es…-interrumpe el albo levantando la mano para callarlo.

-sé quién eres _Kiroi no Senkou (_rayo amarillo)y te conozco también a ti _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ (Habanero Sangriento) los conozco muy bien yo siempre los observe-dice el joven dejando a ambos muy intrigados por él.

-**como veo que nadie entiende, este bruto de aquí tiene más de mil años y ha visto muchas cosas, al terminar de decir esto el albo golpea la espada de nuevo causando lo mismo anterior.**

-como dijo la bola de pelos que se retuerce soy muuuuy viejo-dice el joven viendo la cara de los primeros 2 mientras Naruto ya conocía la historia,

Así paso un rato donde el albo conto sus historia a los padres de Naruto, haciéndolos asombrar y en más de una ocasión el zorro que era castigado igual que la veces anteriores. Después de un rato la familia se ponía también al tanto de todo y el Kyubi estaba curiosamente callado, para evitar otro castigo similar, acabado ya de contar lo sucedido el día del nacimiento del pequeño rubio(Nota:la historia es igual que en el manga), comenzaron a notar algo extraño los padres del rubio, el Chakra que habían depositado no se estaba acabando si no por el contrario estaba en aumento, mientras el albo revisaba los trozos de lo que fue el sello notando que la función de ese sello de contener y no dejar salir al Kyubi así como el hecho de que este era libre de esa jaula lo dejaba algo confundido.

-Minato-san ¿puede venir? Necesito preguntarle algo-dice el albo revisando cada trozo de lo que una vez fue la jaula.

-destruimos el sello pero funge igual que como cuando estaba construido ¿me puede explicar esto que sucede?-pregunta el albo.

-oh eso es muy fácil porque eso solo era una restricción para que el alma del zorro no atacara a Naruto y se apoderase de su cuerpo, pero en si sigue trabajando por que el sello-dice señalando todo el lugar- es la mente misma de mi hijo-dice el rubio sonriendo.

-eso es magnífico-dice el albo comenzando a imaginar el poder que podría llegar a alcanza al rubio en un futuro dejando a un confundido Minato por las palabras del albo.

-¿Cómo que magnifico?-pregunta el rubio mayor viendo de reojo como madre e hijo hablaban y reían mientras el zorro escuchaba también las historias riéndose de varias de ellas ya que algunas las recordaba.

-Muy fácil Minato-san imagine el poder de controlar al Kyubi a voluntad mas su propio poder y la habilidad del Shin Kenshi que acabamos de despertar y más aun con la suma de mi anillo de los dragones gemelos, ¿a que le suena?-dice el albo viendo como el yondaime comenzaba a temblar de la emoción.

-Mi hijo sería totalmente imparable-dice temblando aun mas de emoción imaginando a un Naruto en futuro no muy lejano siendo el próximo Hokage.

-en efecto y mas con la ayuda de ustedes la mía y la de Kurama para entrenarlo en las artes del shinobi y del Shin Kenshi-dice Souma viendo ahora como la cara del exHokage cambiaba de emoción a una de total confusión.

-¿Cómo que con la ayuda de nosotros si solo somos restos de alma y chakra?, de hecho ya debíamos haber desaparecido y al contrario nuestro chakra va en aumento-dice viendo al guardián a los ojos que sonreía de forma complica-¿Tu?, ¿pero qué hiciste Souma-san?-pregunto el rubio apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-me declaro culpable como saben ya poseo el Zeroboros conmigo así que usando un poco de su energía y la mía logre causar una especie de torcedura tiempo-espacio para que se diera el efecto inverso en ustedes y pudieran quedarse con Naruto-dice el albo para acto seguido ser abrazado por el Namikaze, ante la mirada interrogadora de los otros tres que se hallaban en el lugar.

-Gracias Souma-san, no mejor dicho Oji-san-dice el exHokage dejando en shock a los 4 de ahí.

-Minato ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿por qué le dices así? y ¿averiguaste por que aun no se nos termina el Chakra?-pregunta la esposa de este viendo a los 2 que rompían el abrazo que no tenía mucho que el albo le regresaba el abrazo al ya mencionado Minato.

-Así es Kushina el –dice señalando al rubio- causo que la ecuación de nuestro Chakra hiciera lo inverso en vez de perderlo está aumentando-dice el Rubio mientras veía como su esposa iba a abrazar al albo que recibía el abrazo de buena forma.

-Gracias Souma-san no como mejor dicen mi esposo y mi hijo Oji-sa,-dejando en shock al portador del Zeroboros dejándolo blanco mientras los demás reían ante esto.

-eso significa ¿Qué no tendrán que irse?-pregunta el rubio llorando de alegría.

-asi es Naruto tendras a tus padres un muy largo tiempo-dice el guradían sintiendo ahora un abrazo de su pequeño nieto.

-Gracias, enserio Oji-san eres lo máximo-dice el rubio menor quien era abrazado por el joven.

**-detesto ser aguafiestas y acabar con esta cursilería pero lárguense de aquí, idiota olvidaste que el Zeroboros se podría descontrolar y siento mucha fluctuación en la energía yo me quedare con estos 2 ahora ustedes 2 tarados mejor lárguense-dice el zorro demoniaco pateándolos y haciendo que ambos despertasen.**

-estúpido zorro enserio tendré que decirle a Matatabi que le enseñe modales nuevamente-dice el albo poniéndose rápidamente su anillo que hace que el poder negro que comenzaba a fluir de sus manos haciendo sustitución de la anterior.

-estoy de acuerdo alguien debe enseñarle modales a ese zorro apestoso, pero ahora más tranquilos Oji-san ¿Por qué llamabas al Kyubi Kurama?-pregunta el rubio mientras se pone de pie al igual que su interlocutor.

-veras es fácil cada biju tiene su propio nombre entregado por Rikudo Sennin asi como el Kyubi es solo su titulo por la cantidad de colas que tiene, por eso cuando me refiera a su poder veras que le diré Kyubi y cuando hable de él le diré Kurama-dice el guardián rascándose la nuca al haber olvidado explicarle esto al rubio, dándole un aire a albo que le hacía parecer igual al rubio.

-jejeje entonces yo le diré zorro apestoso-dice el rubio para después escuchar en su mente.

-**(cállate mocoso idio… pero es callado por la presencia de la pelirroja)**

-(Naruto hijo o te comportas o te enseñare a comportarte-dice su madre mandándole una imagen mental de ella sonriendo tranquilamente mientras hace sudar fío al rubio menor mientras se notaba a su padre riendo ante la situación- lo mismo para ti Minato-alcanza a replicar la vez de la mujer antes de que se cerrara la conexión mental.)

-Valla ahora entiendo porque Shika y Chouji temen a sus madres, enserio dan miedo-dice viendo como su abuelo solo asentía.

-Así es Naruto pero una madre es lo mejor que podemos tener al igual que nuestro padre ya que ambos nos guían y protegen del mal camino, y no ayudan cuando tomemos malas decisiones-dice el joven de ojos rojos mientras el ojiazul sonríe y asiente sintiéndose dichoso de lo que sucedía con él.

-ahora ¿Qué haremos Oji-san? ¿Cómo entrenare este poder nuevo?-dice el rubio recordando cuando saco la espada alma del zorro.

-ese poder ya está a su máximo Naruto es lo que pasa cuando lo despiertas bien ya está maduro pero ahora te falta aprender Kenjutsu-dice el ojirojo viendo como el joven volteaba a todos lados buscando la espada del zorro.

-oye Oji-san ¿y la espada del zorro donde esta? No la veo por ningún lado-dice el rubio revisando todo.

-es normal Naruto estábamos en tu mente no aquí así que la espada debió regresar ya a Kurama-dice viendo como el rubio iba entendiendo-pero sé que necesitaras una espada mientras no tengas personas cerca para extraer una espada alma así que Naruto toma-dice quitándose su katana y lanzándosela a Naruto-así como en su tiempo me protegió esta espada le tocara protegerte hasta que se te sea transferido el Zeroboros-dice el albo viendo como Naruto desenfundaba el arma y notándose lo pulido y bello de esta como si estuviera hecha de diamante ya que toda la hoja es color blanco con las características ondas a lo largo de la espada de color negro muy tenue dándole una apariencia bellísima y con un grabado a lo largo de la hoja que dice "La vida no es más que un parpadeo para una estrella", grabado en kanjis a lo largo.

-Valla Oji-san es preciosa-dice volviendo a enfundarla- pero hay algo que no he entendido, se que esta sortija me permitirá ver el mundo de otra forma pero no es solo eso cierto?-dice algo suspicaz observando la sortija.

-en efecto cuando llegue te dije que era muy fácil entender que es lo que pasaba por lo que no te salía el Bunshin no jutsu (jutsu de clonación), este anillo no te hará más inteligente pero como te diste cuenta te hará mas tranquilo observador y dará mejor comprensión del mundo físico en sí, en pocas palabras-es interrumpido por el rubio que levanta la mano.

-No me dará inteligencia pero lo que escuche y aprenda lo comprenderé de forma más rápida o a la primera-dice el rubio ya intuyéndolo al recordar cómo fue que abrazo a su madre como supo el ataque con la espada y como sabia que lo del anillo no solo era para extraer espadas alma.

.-Veo que lo entiendes en efecto, si lo vas comprendiendo dime ¿por qué crees que no sale el jutsu bien?-dice Souma sentándose en el piso, siendo seguido por un Naruto que se pone a meditar lentamente lo que hacía a la hora de crear el Bunshin.

-Veamos cuando aplico el Chakra-dice haciendo el sello y juntando el Chakra de costumbre-se supone que con el Chakra creas un duplicado basado en el deseo de cuantos quieres hacer, entonces porque mi clon se ve tan mal si le cargo mucho…-ahí muere las palabras de Naruto y ve como le sonríe su ante pasado ante el descubrimiento de lo hecho- eso es esta técnica no requiere que sobre cargue de chakra los clones si no que les administrar lo necesario ya que solo son una ilusión, pero no puedo poner menos entonces si no puedo poner menos-dice juntando lo menor de Chakra posible- repartámoslos en muchos-dice para que en el claro donde estaban aparezcan 30 rubios sonrientes .

-felicidades Naruto lograste hacer tu Jutsu dolor de cabezas-dice el espadachín de almas.

-jajajaj yo sabía que si podía ttebayo-dice el rubio brincando de alegría mientras los clones simplemente desaparecían en un poof.

-bueno Naruto tengo que retirarme por ahora me gusto saber que en ti descansa mi legado y quien me sucederá cuando sea el tiempo-dice el joven ojirojo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo las alas dejando caer varias plumas al piso .

-Oh vamos Oji-san quédate mas anda quiero saber más de tu vida y las aventuras con los Weiss Ritter Dattebayo-dice el rubio viendo al hombre comenzar alejarse mientras hace puchero.

-Jejeje me encantaría Naruto pero ya he estado mucho aquí y si no llego a cenar Neige me matara-dice con una gota en la cabeza.

-Espera ¿Qué no murió ya?-dice el rubio ahora si confundido.

-jajajaja lose como te conté todo parece que lo hizo pero no Naruto, solo simplemente te conté como fue antes de casarnos, jijji la adoro como no tienes idea-dice sonriendo, y cambiando un momento de expresión para buscar algo en su bolsillo y sacando un pergamino que arroja a Naruto, quien simplemente lo atrapa con una mano- ese pergamino trae 16 pergaminos distintos 14 de ellos creados por Rikudo Sennin los otros 2, uno de divide en 4 más que tienen materias para tu aprendizaje sobre el mundo ninja y el ultimo se divide en 10 pergaminos que hablan sobre mi estilo de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu personal, y uno que otro mapa donde podrías encontrar cosas sobre mis antiguos amigos, que podrían ayudarte si logras entender cómo-dice el Guardián con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de miedo del rubio, mientras se detiene un momento en el aire.

-¿Estás loco Oji-san?, lo exámenes de graduación son en 3 meses y ¿quieres que aprenda todo eso para entonces?-dice Naruto demasiado en Shock.

-amm ¿Cómo decirlo tranquilamente? ASI ES-dice el peli plata dejando al pequeño con ojos como platos-oh vamos no te quejes ahora puedes comprender todo más fácil-dice viendo como el rubio ya suspiraba más tranquilo como resignado.

-Hecho Oji-san pero a cambio deberás contarme más de tus aventuras ttebayo-dice el rubio sonriendo.

Así será Naruto pero quiero que recuerde esto siempre y se lleva en nuestra familia y si no que te lo confirme Kushina-san _"Las flores nacen, después se marchitan… las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguen... Esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo universo algún día también se destruirán... Comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es más que un parpadeo, un escaso momento... En ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien... Todo en un solo momento, y después son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte."_ Eso se maneja en la familia entiéndelo y llévalo a cabo en tu vida nos vemos Naruto si no me matara mi mujer-dice volando a toda velocidad dejando caer una cuantas plumas mas.

-lo peor es que lo entiendo perfectamente pero primero que nada-se acerca a las plumas regadas por el piso y toma un par blancas y otro par negras- seré sincero y viéndolo desde perspectiva esta ropas harán que cuando salga de misión me asesinen, aunque me gusta el Naranja será mejor cambiar un poco mi guarda ropa-dice viendo sus ropas y sintiendo un poco de tristeza para después escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

-(sé cómo te has de sentir hijo pero velo de este modo un cambio siempre será bueno y que tiene no por variar un poco tu ropa dejara de gustarte el Naranja veme a mi me encanta el rojo y el blanco y eso no me impidió ser quien fui, y menos lo dejaras de ser tu, anda todo saldrá bien hijo mío)- Sonó la voz del yondaime a en toda su cabeza.

-(Tienes razón papa no cambiare solo por las ropas y como dices siempre que llegue a estar fuera de la academia o de una misión puedo vestir mis ropas Naranjas Dattebayo)-die sonriendo con suma alegría para ya por fin encaminarse al centro de la aldea.

Así caminando por un rato, hasta lograr llegar a la aldea, donde comenzó a vagar y ver de tienda en tienda de armamento ninja, donde lo único que recibió fueron varios largo o sobre precio en los productos que hasta de cuestionable calidad ya que algunos Kunais parecían desmoronarse con solo tocarlos, así caminando por un rato ya comenzando a resignarse llego a una tienda cerca de la torre del Hokage, parecía bastante nueva, de hecho no recordaba haberla visto nunca y eso que pasaba por esa calle seguido ya que por sus travesuras siempre iba a dar con el viejo Hokage quien solo suspiraba ante sus invención del día, y así con paso seguro entro a la tienda, bastante grande a su parecer, había muchos anaqueles que mostraban distintos tipos de armas, desde katanas, Tantos, Bos, Saes, y demás también habían armas más raras como Zambatos guanteletes con garras lo que parecían guantes con hilos, muchos tipos de Kunais y Shuriken, además de todo eso se apreciaba en una esquina varios tipos de traje ninja, desde trajes de color negro tipo Jounin también algunos azules oscuros, pero hubo uno que llamo la atención de Naruto(les pondré una imagen porque si está un poquito difícil poder explicarla y en mi profile dejare el link para los de fanfiction así podrán verla), solo podía admirarse ante ese traje, y tomandolo simplemente se lo llevo hasta la caja registradora donde se hallaba algo adormilada una chica de hermoso cabello castaño amarrado en una tranza larga y sostenida como cola de caballo con un liston rosa atado como moño y al frente dejando caer a los costados de su rostro un mecho por lado bastante largo algo ondulado que llegaban hasta los hombros, de hermosos ojos esmeralda y vistiendo un traje de blanco con azul de tirantes y un par de moños uno en el pecho y el otro en el vientre, al ver al rubio acercarse simplemente sonríe mientras se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Bienvenido a la armería el séptimo cielo, mi Nombre es Aeris Gainsborough, en que te puedo servir pequeño-dice la chica con una gran sonrisa, causando que el rubio se sonroje e ignore el comentario de pequeño.

-a este yo…-dice algo embobado para después volver a sus cabales y mostrar el traje mientras desvía la mirada- si me gustaría comprar este traje por favor-dice el rubio poniendo el traje en la mesa.

-oh valla veo que tienes un gran ojo para los atuendos recién llegado desde Amegakure, pero ¿no crees que es muy grande para ti?—dice con una sincera sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio se sonroje mas y no pueda objetar nada.

-Creo que si tiene razón pero me encanto este traje ¿no se podría ajustar para mí o dejarlo algo más grande por mi crecimiento?-dice el joven viéndola suplicante haciendo reír ligeramente a la chica.

-Claro que si anda vamos te tomare medidas y ajustaremos ese traje para ti-dice indicándole una esquina donde se hallan 3 espejos acomodados y un banquito-tu súbete al banquito y déjame a mi hacer mi trabajo-dice la chica con una sonrisa ante el asentimiento del joven.

Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo mientras la chica le preguntaba cosas a nuestro rubio héroe, en las que la chica le preguntaba cosas de su vida, a las que él respondía sin miedo y seguridad ante esa chica, en algunas veces se vislumbraba enojo por parte de la chica y mas hablar de las golpizas de los aldeanos, para sustituirla por una sonrisa, al ver como el joven cambiaba su ánimo al recordar también sus travesuras, también él le preguntaba sobre su familia y su vida, contándole que ella era huérfana y fue adoptada por su madre que le dio su apellido y le enseño sobre jardinería siendo una mujer muy amable y noble, le conto también que ella venia de Kusagakure donde tenían una florería donde al morir su madre decidió cerrarla dejando asi a varios de sus amigos allá, y contándole que esa tienda fue idea de su ex novio que murió protegiendo a su mejor amigo de ella y de él, y que la llevo a cabo en Konoha, junto a su mejor amiga de nombre Tifa Lockheart, y que en ese momento ella se encontraba haciendo algunas entregas a algunos ninjas que ya eran clientes de la tienda. Y asi los dos sa la pasaron hablando un tiempo mientras la chica terminaba de hacer los ajuste según las especificaciones de Naruto de dejarlo un poco más holgado puesto se hallaba en crecimiento, y sin más ni más se dispuso a pagar la cuenta ya que fijándose en el reloj marcaban las 11 de la noche y recordaba que no hace mucho estaba en el claro del bosque con su ante pasado serian las 8 cuando salió de ahí y sacando a su Gama-chan bastante gordita se dispuso a pagar.

-¿Cuánto te debería Aeris-chan?-pregunto nuestro héroe a la joven mientras esta revisaba unas especies de hojas de costos.

-bien según las indicaciones de Tifa serían 1200 Ryous –dice la joven y dejando a un impresionado Naruto ya que estaba acostumbrado al sobre precio y el sabia que fácilmente cargaba su ranita más de 30 mil Ryous, ya que recibía una pensión mensual por parte del Hokage y además de comprar lo indispensable lo demás lo ahorraba.

-valla sí que es barato-dice el joven, dejando a la chica impresionada ya que ese traje era el más caro de la tienda y mas con la confección para el chico- por favor Aeris-chan te encargaría otros 10 más de estos trajes-dice el joven muy feliz sacando de su pequeño monedero algunos billetes mostrando 12,000 Ryous a la chica que los tomo algo impresionada pero sonriente y registrando todo para el joven.

-Pues bien Naruto-kun los trajes estarán listos si no hay retrasos con el embarque y con la confección para ti estarán en unos 3 días o 4 si hay problemas, así que déjame ver hoy estamos a martes ven el viernes para ver si ya llegaron-dice la chica muy sonriente mientras el rubio de comenzaba a despedir, hasta que la chica lo retuvo un momento-oye Naruto-kun dime ¿Por qué no te llevas puesto de una vez el traje y lo pruebas para ver si te acomodas a él?-dice la chica viendo como el rubio lo meditaba unos segundo para después asentir, para acto seguido ser llevado a un cambiador donde rápidamente se puso el traje y sobre este la armadura correspondiente, para darle el toque final amarrando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, y saliendo del probador para dejar a la chica más que impresionada ante el cambio del joven que ahora con el traje emitía un aire de madurez y fuerza única causando que la chica se sonroje-valla si te vez muy atractivo Naruto-kun-dice la chica admirándolo de pies a cabeza para detenerse en los ojos azules de este que ahora sin los bigotes ni nada se podía apreciar esos profundos ojos que mostraban una vida y fuerza así como tristeza y soledad, que hacían a la chica sentirse atrapada.

El joven bajo la bufanda ligeramente hasta dejar su boca de nuevo al aire para hablar-Gracias Aeris-chan, hiciste un gran trabajo con el traje me queda perfecto y aun siendo holgado no me estorba eres una genio con esto-dice nuestro rubio favorito dejando mas sonrojada a la chica que ahora admiraba mejor su rostro.

-jijiji ¿pero qué cosas dices Naruto-kun?-dice la chica muy sonrojada y sonriéndole tiernamente al joven que también se sonroja fuertemente.

-jejeje será mejor irme ya es muy tarde y mañana hay escuela Dattebayo-dice el joven algo nervioso poniéndose la Katana en la espalda como su abuelo, terminando por darle la apariencia de un shinobi hecho y derecho.

-jijiji te entiendo, no me gustaría que te quedases dormido por mi culpa Naruto-kun, sí que anda ve-dice la chica sonriendo mientras el joven recogía su ropa y la guardaba en la bolsa donde antes estuvo su nueva indumentaria-pero la próxima vez tendrás que pagármelo de alguna forma-dice la chica con una sonrisa algo astuta.

-Me parece bien Dattebayo-dice el joven con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a la chica.

-Ok entonces este sábado tendrás que llevarme a una cita-dice la chica sin rodeos y nuestro rubio solo asiente sin percatarse de lo que dijo realmente la chica por verse al espejo y ver su cambio-si estás de acuerdo entonces pasa por mí a las 6 de la tarde te estaré esperando-dice la joven haciendo que nuestro rubio se dé por fin cuenta de todo y caiga en Shock para solo atinar a sonreír como un bobo mientras salía del local con una mirada algo zombi-jijji se que tu serás la persona indicada para mi Naruto-kun-dice la chica en voz baja mientras cierra la tienda.

Nuestro rubio favorito camino tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, que ya todo se hallaba cerrado y en oscuridad, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el motivo aquella chica que lo invito a salir era muy linda y su actitud le encantaba al rubio, pero cerca de llegar a su departamento, logro despertar de su ensoñación al recordar el pergamino que se hallaba ahora en la bolsa donde se hallaba su vieja ropa, ya que tendría mucho por estudiar, suspirando resignado subió rápidamente las escaleras a su departamento el cual abrió con velocidad y al introducirse en el, simplemente fue a la cocina donde puso agua a hervir, para prepara un poco de ramen, en tanto calienta el agua nuestro próximo ninja fue a su habitación a guardar sus viejas ropas y tomar el pergamino, al dejar sus ropas en su lugar y cambiarse por su pijama y guardar sus nuevas ropas en el armario, salió junto con el pergamino y escuchando ya hervir el agua tomo un vaso de ramen instantáneo donde vacío el agua, y comenzó la monstruosa espera de los 3 minutos para poder engullir su ramen. Pasado los 3 minutos se acerco a la mesa done extendió el pergamino.

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco, cada uno de los sellos en el pergamino tenía hasta el nombre de lo que había ahí, uno decía por ejemplo pergaminos académicos, otro decía jutsus de aprendizaje, otros más decían el elemento al que pertenecían los jutsus escritos en el pergamino , el rubio comenzó a devorar su alimento sin saber por qué empezar, pero rápidamente descarto los de elementos , esos porque no conocía a cual o cuales elemento/s era afín, vio el de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, pero los descarto de automático, vio otros que decían jutsus de chakra, pero lo descarto, gracias a los que iba realizando el anillo con el comprendió que su control con el chakra era pésimo, entonces vio uno que decía control de Chakra , decidió sacar ese y el que decía jutsus de aprendizaje. Termino su pote de ramen y poniendo ambas manos en el pergamino cada una en uno de los sellos e implementando Chakra en sus manos, solo vio como una pequeña nube de humo blanco salió con un sonoro Poof, dejando ver un pergamino de color blanco con la palabra aprendizaje y un pergamino de tonalidad azul clara con la palabra control.

El rato paso después de abrir el primer pergamino el cual decidió que sería el control de Chakra y el primer ejercicio que encontró a diferencia de que él esperaba encontrar el de la hoja de papel en la frente fue el de escalada en arbole, él sabía que no podía salir así que decidió practicar en las paredes de su apartamento, mientras el reloj marcaba ya las 2:30 am, aun con la habilidad del el anillo tardo más de 2 horas en entender el funcionamiento de la transmisión del chakra a los pies, al comprender como llevar su chakra hasta su planta de los pies solo le costó trabajo encontrar la regulación completa para no caerse o fracturar la pared la que ahora presentaba junto con el techo varias grietas, pero ya por fin marcaban las 3:00 am pero lo había conseguido, podía caminar de cabeza por todo su apartamento, dando una cansada pero feliz sonrisa decidió darse una recompensa y abrir el otro pergamino, al hacerlo lo primero que leyó fue .

Oh dios mío no otro tipo de Bunshin mas- grito el rubio mientras se alcazaba a leer en el pergamino _Nijū tamashī Bunshin no jutsu (Técnica de clonación de doble alma)_-lo juro o Kami-sama me odia o Oji-san quiere que me suicide antes de lograr tomar su puesto Dattebayo-dice el rubio mientras suena una voz en su cabeza haciéndole raro que no hubiesen hablado hasta ahora.

-(Vamos Naruto se que los clones son la muerte pero no te rindas ttebane se que lo lograras después de todo eres mi hijo y un Uzumaki)-resuena la voz de la mujer pelirroja en la cabeza del rubio mientras escucha un par de si por los entes masculinos en su mente-(ahora hijo mío cambiando de tema ¿cómo está eso de la cita con esa amable chica que además es mayor que tú?)-suena la voz de la mujer con un tono muy dulce, asustando a Naruto, y si hubiese entrado en su mente vería al yondaime escondido tras el Kyubi quien trataba inútilmente de rehacer la jaula donde estaba prisionero hasta hace poco.

El rubio trataba de articular palabra y muy nervioso y miedoso comenzó-( Bueno mamá no es para tanto vamos, es un linda chica si es mayor pero es muy amable y la verdad si me gustaría salir con ella, me gustaría sentirme querido un momento)-dice cambiando su tono de voz de nervioso a triste- (antes de que volvieran a aparecer o ella apareciese siempre he estado solo por mucho el Hokage y un hombre raro de cabellos plateados como Oji-san me han venido a ver y preguntarme como estoy)-dice el rubio triste haciendo que hasta el Kyubi sienta pena y vergüenza de la aldea.

-(Valla hijo no sabía realmente fue lo que podría pasarte asi que por favor discúlpame Naruto-dice muy apenado su padre, mientras Kushina sentía mucha tristeza y también pena por la vida de su hijo.

-(tranquilo papá hace mucho que perdone a la aldea y deje de sentirme tan mal ya que mi objetivo es superarte a ti y a los Hokages anteriores asi me respetaran y aun que no lo hagan los protegeré ya que aquí están Teuchi Oji-san y Ayame-onechan asi como Hokage-jiji y este Inu-nisan, que viene a jugar conmigo cuando puede o me invita ramen, así que protegeré esta villa Dattebayo)-dice el joven dejando a sus padres y hasta el Kyubi impresionado por este hecho.

-(Bueno creo que una cita no te hará daño hijo, solo por favor llévala a un buen lugar a cenar no la lleves a comer solo ramen, llévale flore o chocolates y pórtate como un caballero si no créeme entenderás por que mi apodo cuando vivía hijo-termina con un tono lo suficientemente espeluznante, dejando al trío de hombre tragando saliva y asintiendo.

(Bueno no es por ser grosero mamá pero quiero aprender este jutsu antes de irme a dormir aunque sea un par de horas o una hora por lo menos así que descansen los veo temprano en la mañana)-dice recibiendo un triple sí para cortar la comunicación y revisar el reloj que marcaba 3:30 am y asi ya sin distracción comenzó a leer el jutsu.

Pasando ya las 2horas y media que tenia para antes de que sonara su alarma para comenzar a prepararse había logrado apenas a las 6:00ama que ya marcaba el escandaloso despertador lo había logrado frente a él había una copia exacta de el mismo, mientras ambos sonreían ampliamente- valla si que me costo, mira que enserio crear un clon que es capaz de hacer una copia exacta de ti mismo, que tiene diferencia con el _Kage Bunshin no jutsu (técnica de clon de sombras)_, que en cuanto le causan daño se disipa, este clon simplemente es como si yo peleara es sólido y poderos, pero si le llegan a hacer daño será pasado a mí es como mi otra parte ¿cierto?-pregunta al clon frente a él.

-¿a mí que me preguntas? Sabes que se exactamente lo mismo que tu, pero por lo que dice el pergamino parece que así es, y más que estamos tan ligado que en cuanto aprenda yo algo tu lo aprenderás y no esta ese punto débil del clon de sombra pero eso de que si yo recibo daño o me veo afectado por algo tu lo sentirás y hasta se manifestara en tu cuerpo es un fuerte desventaja-dice el clon analizando la situación.

-es cierto pero después vemos eso mientras por qué no te quedas a estudiar o dormir, si es cierto lo del pergamino si tu descansas, en cuanto termines de descansar yo me sentiré descansado y con energía-dice el original mientras de comenzaba a ir al baño a ducharse.

-No es mala idea espera somos uno mismo así que ya sabía lo que dirías-dice riendo al igual que el original al recordar esto.

-cierto entonces si me conozco aun no iras a descansar y aprenderás un poco mas de los pergaminos-dice entrando al baño ya para bañarse, mientras dicho y hecho el clon comenzó a leer mas técnicas de control de chakra.

Al salir el verdadero del baño sintiéndose revitalizado por el baño, camino y observo aunque el ya lo sabía cómo su clon se hallaba balanceando un kunai en su dedo mientras observaba como había varios kunais en techo piso y paredes, paso de largo y se dirigió a su armario solo en bóxers y comenzó a decidir que usar si su indumentaria naranja o su nueva indumentaria, al verlas detenidamente, tomo la nueva y se la puso pero cuando iba a ponerse su porta kunai nota como brilla un sello en su costado de la pierna y desaparece la bolsa, y al observar bien nota un sello en el ostado, deduciendo que podría ser un sello de almacenamiento se quita rápidamente la parte inferior de su atuendo y busca mas sellos los cuales halla en el otro costado y dos mas mas abajo, para volver a ponerse la parte inferior completa para notar como la armadura tenia sellos también algunos de almacenaje y de otro tipo que el rubio preguntaría después para que servían, y nota que hasta su bufanda tiene un sello en la punta, para terminar de arreglarse y verse al espejo.

-Cuidado Konoha que aquí llega el Nuevo Naruto-dice sonriendo para después negar-no mejor dicho Aquí llega Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-dice saliendo del cuarto y cerrando tras de si mientras en la sala su clon comenzaba a dominar la técnica.

-Cuídate jefe me disipare en unas cuantas horas en cuanto domine este ejercicio un jutsu mas y me vaya a dormir para que puedas estar bien-asi ante el asentimiento del Naruto original, este siguió practicando mientras el verdadero salía ya a la calle listo para un nuevo día.

CONTINUARA…

Bien mis queridos lectores aquí traigo lo más pronto posible el segundo capítulo de esta nueva saga que me tiene atrapado para poder continuar mi otros fic, primero que nada debo agradecer sus comentarios y Reviews, me gustaría pedir que sigan mandándomelos para poder mejor.

Ahora con respecto a Aeris siempre me ha gustado este personaje y como en el otro fic tuvo buena aceptación esta pareja pues estoy poniéndola de nuevo a ver si agrada, y créanme describir el comportamiento de cambio de Naruto es único por que seguirá siendo el mismo pero será más centrado aunque lo cabeza hueca se le quitara un poco lo imprudente y atolondrado no en cuanto a su forma de ser fuera de misiones o en momentos de calma.

Otro punto a tratar es, que me gustaría saber que piensan de que Naruto se entrene solo o les gustaría ver a alguien entrenándolo, si fuese así por favor indíquenme quien y prometo adaptarlo a la historia y hablando de adaptar díganme que otras chicas deberían estar en el Harem solo por favor no me pidan ni a Sakura ni a Hinata ya que espero me disculpen y no la traigo contra nadie no me gusta Sakura, y seamos sinceros NaruHina y NaruSasu chales como abunda pero no de otras parejas con Naruto Hinata la manejare como una gran amiga para Naruto pero Sakura deseo dejárselo a su criterio que desean que le pase y lo mismo con Sasuke, a mi me cae mal pero no a todos a sí que pediré su opinión sobre el destino de estos 2 personajes.

Ah sí como último dato verán siempre he sido participe y me encantan los colectivos pero permítanme explicarles habrá un espadachín de almas mas decidirán si será bueno o malo, porque deseo que alguno de la comunidad lo sea, ósea me gustaría meter a alguno a la historia con su propio personaje, y tendré 3 cupos mas y ustedes decidirán si quieren ser malos o buenos ya que también pueden entrar hasta como maestros para Naruto, ósea que tendré cuatro cupos uno para el otro espadachín de almas el cual gane ese cupo le explicare maso su historia y el terminara de darme los detalles de la vida de su personaje y los demás decidirán que serán en la vida de Naruto vamos hasta novia valgo si alguna chica le interesa, ahora si no les interesa esto y prefieren seguir con los personajes que ya existen solo díganme que personaje me recomiendan para ser el otro espadachín de almas y si será igual bueno o malo y que maestros entrenaran a Naruto o si desean que tenga alguna novia en especial y eso, si les interesa mándenme un MP o déjenme los datos en su coment o review como le deseen decir.

Y creo que es todo lo que me faltaba decir me despido y les prometo tratar de hacerlos cada tercer día los capis o a la semana publicarlos, así que sin más se despide

Yue-no-Ookami o también Ookami-no-Senshi

Cambio y fuera


	3. Chapter 3

"_Si la gente cree cualquier cosa no habrá una diferencia entre lo falso y lo autentico"_

_**By Yuuko (xxx-holic kei)**_

**Cap 3: Mi Infierno apenas comienza.**

_Flashback_

_-Cuidado Konoha que aquí llega el Nuevo Naruto-dice sonriendo para después negar-no mejor dicho Aquí llega Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-dice saliendo del cuarto y cerrando tras de si mientras en la sala su clon comenzaba a dominar la técnica._

_-Cuídate jefe me disipare en unas cuantas horas en cuanto domine este ejercicio un jutsu mas y me vaya a dormir para que puedas estar bien-asi ante el asentimiento del Naruto original, este siguió practicando mientras el verdadero salía ya a la calle listo para un nuevo día._

_Fin Flashback_

Así después de salir de su apartamento nuestro rubio favorito comenzó a caminar lentamente por las despertantes calles de Konoha que apenas se veía que comenzaban los negocios a abrir y se podía ver apenas uno que otro ninja saltar por los techos, él sabía que podría hacerlo, pero prefería caminar tranquilamente por las calles disfrutando de la suave brisa matutina que parecía disipar todos sus problemas y espantar su sueño, agradecido a la noche de vela para entender el funcionamiento de un jutsu y un ejercicio para controlar mejor su propio chakra, pensando en eso nuestro rubio comenzó a analizar su situación al parecer su clon logro completar el ejercicio, pues sentía que podría manejar ya su chakra sin problemas, aunque esa sensación de control le daba algo de orgullo y al mismo tiempo enojo. Por un lado el orgullo de saber que había logrado dominar ya su chakra de una manera que no esperaba y sentía que podría hacer cualquier jutsu que le pusiesen, y por el otro sentía enojo, no, mejor dicho, sentía furia, ya que se daba cuenta la poca atención que le ponían en la academia.

Agacho su cabeza con resignación, ahora entendía a que venían las miradas de odio y desprecio que le daban, y eso mismo le daba a comprender porque en la academia no le hacían caso y porque nadie se dio cuenta de aquel gran descontrol que tenía su chakra, pero ahí estaban las evidencias en unas horas y la ayuda de el anillo, entendía como controlar mejor su chakra, podía hacer ya s dolor de cabeza llamado _Bunshin no jutsu (técnica de clonación)_, y tenía una técnica que superaba con creces esa mera ilusión, ahora también entendía por qué era el dobe del salón o el más tonto, simplemente al ser ignorado y regañado sin justificación alguna causo su verdadera aversión a estudiar y sin un guía que le ayudase a entender las materias de la academia, era más que obvio porque era el más tonto del salón según sus maestro y sus compañeros, pero ahora con su abuelo, sus padres y hasta al zorro apestoso tenía la oportunidad de demostrar quién era realmente, y hasta tal vez dejar al novato del año en vergüenza.

Así nuestro héroe siguió caminando sumido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la academia y de hecho ya hasta se encontraba enfrente de la puerta que daba a su salón de clase, y sin pensarlo más simplemente abrió la puerta.

Sorpresa era lo que todos los de ahí dentro tenían se notaba que aun no eran todos los miembros de aquella clase, pero las caras de sorpresa eran de cada uno de los presentes, y no por nada atravesando la puerta se hallaba nuestro rubio favorito caminando hacia su puesto sin ver a los demás y de forma tranquila, llego a su asiento aun ante la mirada atónita de todos, que no podían dejar de verlo y mas por el hecho que solo se podían distinguir sus ojos y cabello a través de la bufanda ya que esta cubría su nariz, boca y mejillas, mas aun así todos sabían de quien se trataba, pero era increíble verlo entrar sin armar alboroto, temprano y con esa actitud de seriedad que era un contraste único a él.

Asi llego tranquilamente a su asiento que se hallaba actualmente en la esquina superior del salón dando a la ventana, y sentándose se dedico a pensar y pensar sobre lo que serían sus próximos días ahí, y mas que nada lo que pasaría en unos meses asi paso hasta caer en la inconciencia mientras la clases pasaba.

-MENTE DE NARUTO-

Nuestro héroe apareció si enfrente de sus padres y de otro sujeto parecido a el y a Minato de aproximadamente 30 años de cabellos rojizos y ojos amarillos vistiendo como minato solo que con una gabardina totalmente negra. Despues de pasar su impresión se acerco a ellos para darse cuenta que se hallaban jugando cartas y se veian bastante entretenidos ya que no dieron con la llegada del joven oji azul.

-Oye ¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí?-dice Naruto al hombre que se hallaba jugando con sus padres.

-**¿Acaso eres tonto mocoso? ¿Quién es el otro único ente en tu retorcida mente parte de tus padres?-Dice el hombre dando entender que se trataba de Kurama.**

-¿Kurama que te he dicho sobre insultar a mi hijo?-Dice la pelirroja poniéndose furiosa y dejando que su cabello se eleve en forma de nueve colas, asustando a todos los presentes.

-Eh… si … bueno veo que eres Kurama pero ¿y esa apariencia?-pregunta el pequeño ninja algo intimidado por su madre y viendo a Kyubi.

-**Solo es mi apariencia humana o ¿Crees que estaría en esa forma tan incómoda en tu cabeza?, vamos no es mi apariencia favorita pero de menos no es tan incomodo estar aquí atrapado en tu cabeza, pero ¿a qué has venido mocoso?-dice el hombre de cabellos rojizos dejando caer un full de reinas y dieces.**

-Cierto hijo ¿no deberías estar clase ahora mismo? ttebane-pregunta su madre dejando caer un poker de reyes dejando a Kurama molesto.

-déjame adivinar te quedaste dormido por el cansancio de la noche anterior y por la hora y si no han cambiado las clases estas en historia ¿cierto?-dice Minato dejando caer una Flor imperial dejando a los otros 2 con cara de WTF y entregándole a Minato las ganancias que curiosamente eran caramelos.

-Así es Oto-san solo que al final no me tendrán en cuenta hasta que sea clase práctica con Iruka-sensei que es el único que me toma en cuenta-dice Naruto viendo como Kurama y su madre farfullaban cosas como estúpidos rubios exkages con suerte.

-Veo que la has tenido Difícil hijo-dice el rubio Exkage con algo de aflixión

-Tranquilo Oto-san, no tengo por qué odiarte u odiarlos solo que me siento mal por no aprender realmente-dice el joven rubio con una sonrisa tranquila.

-**Ya estuvo de estupideces, mocoso si quieres aprender o saber todo eso porque no simplemente usas mis conocimientos o los de tus padres, recuerda mocoso idiota estamos en tu cabeza y somos partes de ti simplemente puedes venir aquí y dejar que te enseñemos todo lo que podamos-dice el zorro metiendo un dedo en su oído rascándose mientras se halla echado.**

-Es cierto ttebane mientras allá a fuera pasa todo a un ritmo normal aquí por lo que hemos visto pasa más lento, ósea que un minuto allá son como 3 horas aquí así que hijo prepárate para que metamos conocimientos en ti así sea a palos y piedras-dice Kushina sosteniendo su brazo y girándolo en círculos.

-No es mala idea Kushina, enseñémosle nosotros todo lo que podamos al final solo será un rato aquí-dice su padre quitándose la gabardina con un gran sonrisa, que hace salirles un gota gigante a los otros 2 presentes-

-Kurama recuérdame matarte cuando salga de esto-dice el joven rubio viendo al zorro humano que se hallaba riendo.

**-me la debías mocoso, asi que no te quejes ¿querías ser Hokage no?, pues ahí está tu respuesta para serlo jajajajaja-dice el zorro burlándose mientras se agarra el estomago del dolor por la risa.**

Asi pasaron varias horas en las que el joven Uzumaki lloraba amargamente, puesto sus padres junto con el zorro demonio se dedicaron a enseñarle de punta a punta la vida shinobi y todo lo relacionado, desde política y tratados, física, matemáticas, química, Etc. Vamos hasta su padre le había enseñado algo de Fuinjutsu así habían pasado ya horas y en equivalente hasta días, sus padres sí que se esmeraban para poder enseñarle de todo nada mas le daban un poco de descanso cuando se fastidiaba y volvía a empezar a enseñarle en cuanto se ponían bien, y así pasaron 4 horas en el mundo real, cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo cosa que agradeció el joven ya que haciendo cálculos fácilmente llevaba 30 días en su mente, así se despidió de los 3 entes y salió de su mente dispuesto a ir a comer.

-MUNDO REAL-

Decir que nuestro héroe se sentía agotado era poco se sentía hecho polvo, sentía como le dolía la cabeza de tanto conocimiento adquirido, y eso que solo fue regularización ante su falta de conocimientos, y valla que sus padres sabían enseñar y ahora entendía por qué Shikamaru, y Kiba se quejaban de sus madres, si que daba miedo su mamá cuando lo atrapo 2 que 3 veces pajareando y le soltó tremendo coscorrón sabía que no había daños en su cuerpo pero de recordarlo si que dolía.

Así sin darse cuenta el Uzumaki llego debajo de su árbol preferido donde le gustaba comer y relajarse, cuando noto a la distancia una disputa entre dos mujeres y valla que le eran familiares un rubia de ojos azules y la otra una peli rosada de ojos esmeralda, seguramente se trataba de otro encuentro por su amado "Sasuke-kun", agradecía infinitamente en ese momento el anillo de los dragones gemelos, ahora que veía a Sakura ya no le causaba nada más que molestia y fastidio y mas por su forma de comportarse y hacer las cosas y ver como se portaba como una Fangirl que se dedicaba mas a perseguir a un chico que a leguas se notaba no estaba interesado en ella, que entrena. Su cabeza dio un clic y se dio cuenta, es cierto que ella era la estudiante más inteligente, pero todo esto según notas académicas y quien sabía más, y ahora lo entendía bien después de pasar ese tiempo con sus padres estudiando, lo supo es cierto que el conocimiento es bueno y es una gran arma en un futuro, pero que es el conocimiento sin poder para ponerlo en práctica, y al mismo tiempo el poder sin conocimiento solo era una masa de fuerza bruta sin cerebro, que podría llegar a ser fácilmente manipulable. Así lo decidió termino su almuerzo rápidamente, cuando sintió su cuerpo descansado y restaurado eso quería decir que su clon ya se había disipado, rápidamente se escondió de la vista de todos o eso creía mientras un par de ojos lo vigilaba, de uno de los sellos de sus pantalones saco un kunai y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio que su clon se quedo haciendo cuando se fue.

Valla que era grata su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que dominaba perfectamente el ejercicio y su variante, primero el de solo hacer levitar el kunai y hacerlo girar sobre la punta de su dedo índice, cosa que le impresiono a ver "levitar" el arma y comenzar a girar, para después comenzar a moverlo a lo largo de su cuerpo girando a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, ya satisfecho guardo su kunai en el sello, comenzó su regreso tranquilo al aula, hasta que un ninja con una máscara de gato y de cabellos como de un tinte purpura y largo cayendo por su espalda, cubierto todo por una armadura color gris, así como notándose rasgos femeninos dando a entender que se trataba de una mujer.

-Uzumaki Naruto ¿Me Podrías explicar lo que acaba de suceder en ese lugar?-dice señalando el lugar donde Naruto practicaba con el kunai que resultaba ser un lugar con muchos árboles y maleza muy tupida.

-Solo me hallaba practicando algo que aprendí anoche ANBU-san-Dice el joven tranquilamente, dejando en shock a la kunoichi frente a él ya que era muy bien conocida de forma de ser y actuar, siendo que estaría jactándose ante todos sobre lo que sabía hacer, y al contrario se encontraba tranquilo.

-Acompáñame con Hokage-sama hay cosas que debes explicarle-dice tomando el hombro del muchacho y desapareciendo en un _Shunshin no Jutsu (técnica del cuerpo parpadeante)_, haciendo que poco después ambos vuelvan a reaparecer enfrente de la oficina del viejo Hokage, así la AMBU toco la puerta y tras recibir un "adelante" desde el interior se dispuso a abrir la puerta y pasar con el joven rubio.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Naruto?-pregunta el viejo hombre sobando sus sienes mientras firmaba papeleo pero al levantar la vista solo pudo asombrarse ante el cambio tan radical de nuestro oji azul amigo-¿Y esa ropa?-pregunta tratando de salir de su impresión.

-Si hola Jiji ¿Cómo estás? Si yo también estoy bien-dice con algo de sarcasmo ante el recibimiento del viejo líder de la aldea.

-Ya ya está bien entendí el mensaje Naruto, ¿me podrías explicar ahora si esas ropas?-dice el Hokage viendo como el rubio sonreía y la ANBU parecía querer ahorcar a Naruto por su falta de respeto.

-Solo pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para cambiar mi estilo ya que seré un ninja y seamos sinceros no puedo andar por ahí con un buzo naranja chillón brillante, además respondiendo a tu primer pregunta no hice nada este ANBU me trajo solamente sin explicarme nada, simplemente me arrastro después de que me estuvo espiando mientras practicaba algo que aprendí ttebayo-dice algo molesto e inflando sus mejillas como niño sacando, de su primera impresión a ambos ya que no esperaron que el joven hablara tan serio sobre lo de sus vestiduras, para después sacarles una gota por su cambio tan rápido de actitud.

-Neko-san ¿podrías explicarme a que se refiere Naruto con lo que habla-pregunta ya tranquilo el viejo viendo fuertemente a la joven enmascarada que se encogía un poco en su lugar ante la fuerte mirada de su líder.

-Vera Hokage-sama, después de que note el cambio de vestimenta de Uzumaki, me dedique a seguirlo, al llegar a la academia simplemente paso de largo a todos, no grito, no hizo nada, haciéndome preocupar, me calme un poco al ver como se quedaba dormido ante las lecciones de los instructores, cuando dio su hora del almuerzo, vi que no hablo con nadie, es mas cundo vio a esa niña que parece tener el cabello pintado, creo se llamaba Haruno Sakura, simplemente no se movió y comió su almuerzo y cuando simplemente no lo veía nadie desapareció entre maleza, arbustos y árboles para practicar una técnica de control de chakra de nivel ANBU con todo y la variante de este, así que con miedo de que alguien pudiese haber suplantado al joven Uzumaki y ser un espía enemigo, por eso lo he traído pero al ver su comportamiento aquí no me cabe duda es Uzumaki aunque es un poco rara su forma de actuar-Termina de decir la joven Ninja, haciendo que Naruto haga puchero, ya que no esperaba que su cambio llamaría tanto la atención, y que el viejo Hokage se impresione ante la mención de una técnica nivel ANBU y que un joven que ni siquiera a Gennin la halla aprendido.

-Naruto ¿serias tan gentil de mostrarme aquella técnica de la que habla Neko-san-le pide amablemente el viejo líder al joven rubio, quien simplemente siente y usando un poco de chakra para extraer un kunai del mismo costado de hace un rato, cosa que impresiona mas al Hokage al ver de dónde sacaba el kunai, y menos que supiera aunque fuera poco de Fuinjutsu, así nuestro rubio héroe comenzó a realizar el mismo ejercicio ya hecho anteriormente, dejando a Sarutobi sumamente impresionado-¿Dónde aprendiste eso Naruto?-pregunta el antiguo dios Shinobi.

-De un pergamino Jiji, además también aprendí esto-dice el joven muy sonriente caminando hacia la pared izquierda y poniendo un pie sobre esta comienza a caminar sobre esta hasta quedar en el techo y caminar sobre este hasta llegar frente al Kage solo que de cabeza.

-Naruto no es que no esté orgulloso ni nada de eso pero dime ¿desde hace cuanto los dominas? Y se sincero conmigo ¿Dónde aprendiste esas técnicas de control?-dice el kage de la hoja muy impactado y sorprendido junto con una ANBU en igual estado al ver como el joven conocía aquellos ejercicios.

-Los conozco de apenas unas horas los aprendí y apenas hoy en la noche-dice nuestro héroe mintiendo un poco sobre su aprendizaje sobre la técnica con el kunai- y es enserio lo aprendí de un pergamino no te miento me lo regalo alguien especial para mí –dice con tanta pasión el joven que con todo el movimiento que ejerció simplemente la bufanda termino por caerse mostrando a los 2 presente que faltaban de un lado de sus mejillas su 3 distintivas marcas, asustando a ambos y haciendo ponerse en guardia a la joven ANBU y tensarse al viejo Hokage.

-ya sabía que era muy raro que alguien que ni a Gennin llega aun sepa todo eso-grita molesta la ANBU viendo al joven que no sabía que sucedía-baja de una vez Kyubi-grita asombrando al Kage por ver como la joven rompía la ley que impuso y mas al ver la cara de calma del joven que además se combinaba con una de pura confusión.

-¿Pero de qué rayos hablas ANBU-san? Soy Uzumaki Naruto no Kurama-dice el joven aun confundido mientras se dejaba caer del techo y caía al piso solo para esquivar un tajo dirigido a su cuello cortesía de la ANBU.

-Neko-san cálmate estoy seguro de que debe haber explicación ¿Naruto dime estas usando algún Genjutsu para ocultar 3 de tus marcas y que valla mas con tu nueva indumentaria?-pregunta el viejo Hokage rezando por que así fuese-y ¿Quién es ese Kurama?-pregunta rápidamente.

-No que va Jiji yo no uso Genjutsus y hoy en la mañana que revise tenía mis marcas completas, así que no se dé que hablas, y con respecto a Kurama es el nombre real del Kyubi, hace poco hable con él y me conto la histo…-no alcanza a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando vio que ya venía el siguiente corte por parte de la kunoichi, y en esa fracción de segundo, gracias al nuevo control de chakra adquirido logro mandar a todos sus músculos del cuerpo chakra haciéndolo por solo un momento diminuto más rápido que la ANBU y así travesar su guardia para extender su mano con el anillo sobre el pecho de esta, causando que apareciese el circulo de la primera vez y surgiese un mango de una espada el cual Naruto halo con fuerza gritando-_Shin ken: __Eien no chinmoku ken (espada alma: espada del silencio perpetuo)_-así con un solo tirón se mostro una hermosa espada medieval , con un mango de color negro con dorado siendo el dorado el predominante ya que abarcaba lo que se considera la cresta o las extensiones que parecían llevar diamantes, mientras llevaba al final del mango una estrella hecha al parecer del mismo material y una hoja totalmente negra que empezaba gruesa y se va adelgazando (pondré la imagen de la espada de la que me base solo cambien lo rojo por negro y la hoja de color negro),dejando así a ambos presente impresionados al ver que Naruto había extraído una espada de la joven ANBU y más aun que estuviera deteniendo el corte de ella con la misma.

-Hey Sarutobi-san regreso al servicio activo-grita un uniformado como Jounin Akizuki Souma, y confundiéndose ante la escena que veía frente a e-creo que fue mal momento para venir ¿cierto?-dice un nervioso Souma rascándose la mejilla, mientras Naruto simplemente se relaja y mira confundido a su ancestro.

-Oji-san ¿qué haces aquí?-Dice nuestro rubio mientras La ANBU se inclinaba en son de respeto y Hiruzen Sarutobi suspiraba cansinamente.

-Por cómo te dice Naruto, creo que ya te lo topaste y le has contado toda la verdad no es así ¿Souma?-dice el líder viendo como el Albo solo sonríe.

-Así es Sarutobi-san, Naruto y yo ya tuvimos esa charla, y valla pero que veo si es la pequeña Yugao-chan no te veía ¿desde hace que 7 u 8 años?-pregunta con una gran sonrisa mientras la mencionada retira su máscara dejando ver sus facciones delicadas y sus bellos ojos marrones.

-han sido solo 4 años Souma taicho –dice la joven con una gran sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro al ver a su antiguo capitán.

-Espera Oji-san ¿la conoces?-pregunta nuestro rubio amigo bajado la espada pero aun sin soltar la espada alma de Yugao.

-Jejeje anoche se me olvido contarte una parte de la historia yo fui capitán ANBU desde prácticamente desde tu nacimiento hasta hace 4 años que decidí retirarme para poder pasar más tiempo con mi esposa, pero contigo ingresante a las filas Shinobi no podía estar tranquilo si hacer nada-dice sonriéndole a Naruto, mientras se acerca al anciano Hokage y sacando de su chaleco Jounin una caja envuelta con un pañuelo roja con estampados de lunas en cuarto creciente-Neige le manda el desayuno Sarutobi-san-termina diciéndole esto le entrega la caja de almuerzo.

-Oh valla tengo años sin comer sus deliciosos almuerzos, pero ya que estas aquí Souma ¿podrías por favor explicarme porque primero Naruto actúa tan raro, segundo porque faltan 3 de sus marcas y tercero por que tiene la misma habilidad que tu de extraer espadas?-dice el Hokage abriendo el almuerzo y viendo que se trataba de un suculento platillo tipo occidental con arroz de color rojo varios trozos de bistec huevo estrellado y más.

-es cierto taicho ¿Por qué Uzumaki si es que es el posee su habilidad de extracción de espadas, y porque lo trata como humano no ve que no lo es?-dice viendo al hombre que simplemente se acerca a ella y posa su mano sobre la cabeza de esta mostrando que el albo le sacaba fácilmente unos 10 cms de altura.

-Primero cálmate Yugao-chan es Naruto aunque no lo aprecies como se debe, el Kyubi no lo ha controlado para poder explicarles bien a los 2 por favor pediré Sarutobi-san que ponga el sello de silencio y el de restricción no quiero que lo que les contare salga de aquí- dice el albo viendo a un feliz Hokage disfrutar de su comida para rápidamente cambiar su rostro a uno sumamente serio mientras posa su mano bajo su escritorio donde se notaban 2 sellos que al ser inyectados con chakra brillan un momento para después volver a la normalidad pero sintiéndose el ambiente algo pesado.

-Bien Souma explícanos lo mejor que puedas y Naruto ¿Podías devolverle su espada a Yugao-san?-dice amablemente el Hokage ante el asentimiento de un erio rubio quien simplemente le entrega por el mango la espada a la mencionada pero al estirar la mano esta simplemente se desvanece y por un momento brilla el pecho de la chica para después desparecer el brillo como vino.

Así paso alrededor de unas 2 horas en la que Souma relato lo mismo que la noche anterior a Naruto, respondiendo cada una de las preguntas de Yugao y una que otra que surgía del Hokage, hasta que poco a poco se fueron aproximando a la verdad con lo sucedido con las marcas en la mejilla de Naruto siendo la explicación de Souma, que ya que no existía la jaula que separaba sus almas pero aun así existir el sello de contención solo desapareció la mitad de las marcas atribuyendo a que probablemente representaban el sello y su vinculo con el Kyubi a través del sello impuesto por Minato, para después tratar de explica de alguna forma que Naruto tenía con él en su mente y alma.

Decir que los 2 presentes estaban impresionados era decir poco ya que no podían creer que algo así pudiese pasar, aun conociendo que el joven albo frente a ellos había demostrado muchas veces que lo imposible era posible, mas aun así para asegurar todo esto el Hokage pidió una prueba y ante la mirada escéptica de Yugao, el ojirrojo guardián se acerco al Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Conoces ya por casualidad el _Nijū tamashī Bunshin no jutsu (Técnica de clonación de doble alma)_-pregunta viendo al joven rubio que asiente fervientemente.

-Ese tipo de clon fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero gracias a la mejor comprensión que tengo del mundo mismo lo domine-dice muy orgulloso el rubio inflando el pecho en señal de esto

-¿Cuántos clones puedes hacer con este tipo de clon?-pregunta el Neo Zero ante la mirada de los otros 2 que nunca habían escuchado de ese tipo de clon.

-pues quise probar con uno para no excederme porque literal es cortarme a la mitad pero sintiendo mi chakra y con un empujoncito de Kurama yo creo que 5-dice el joven rubio ante la mirada de orgullo de su ancestro.

-eso es excelente no esperaba menos de ti, esos 5 clones serán tu equivalente a unos que te parecen 1500 clones de sombras, yo diría que unos 300 clones por clon de alma*dice asiendo un análisis- pero recuerda Naruto estos clones son tu de cierta forma y por lo que veo no leíste la última advertencia-dice viendo como el rubio volteaba a otro lado y comenzaba a silbar para sonreir divertido- un clon de alma no puede estar más de 12 horas porque si no tu poder quedaría reducido a la mitad para siempre ahora imagínate que pasaría con 5 clones-dice viendo como la cara del rubio se ponía blanca al imaginar su propio chakra dividido por 5 veces, mientras ello hablaban solo se podía observar la cara de asombro y hasta con algo de miedo de los otros 2 presentes al imaginarse un jutsu tan abominable y fuerte al mismo tiempo.

-Souma explícame ese Kinjutsu pero a la de ya-dice autoritario el Hokage ante la sonrisa algo macabra de Souma.

-No podre Sarutobi-san ya que esta técnica la registrare como técnica del clan Uzumaki, y tu sabes que ni el Hokage puede acceder a los secretos de técnicas de clanes-dice maliciosamente ante la mirada de derrota de Hiruzen Sarutobi aquel que fue llamado "_Shinobi no Kami"(dios Shinobi)_, y decir eso era mucho, ahí se notaba la edad real del albo al poder vencer con simples palabras y movimientos legales muy simples a este poderoso ninja-y de paso por todo eso-saca 4 pergaminos de su chaqueta de Jounin- todos esos traen técnicas estilos de pelea y demás que serán registrados como técnica del clan Uzumaki, dando así el renacimiento de dicho clan gracias a la aportación de técnicas por parte de Naruto-dice sonriendo mientras pone los 4 pergaminos sobre la mesa, y la cara de aun mayor resignación del anciano kage-bueno yendo al grano Naruto crea 3 clones de alma por favor pero intenta que las almas de ellos 3 queden en un cuerpo en vez de que infundas tu alma-termina el oji rojo con tono serio, haciendo por un momento a Naruto pensar e como para unos minutos después asentir.

_-Shijū tamashī Bunshin no jutsu (Técnica de clonación de cuádruple alma)_-dice nuestro héroe mientras junta sus manos como en un rezo o el sello de serpiente, mientras se ilumina en luz amarilla para que esta se divida en 3 luces más que al tocar el suelo se manifiesta en 3 Narutos mas dejando con la boca abierta al Hokage y a Yugao y con una sonrisa de orgullo a Souma, así al despejarse toda la luz quedan 4 Narutos casi idénticos y ¿por qué casi?, por la apariencia ya que aparecieron a los costado del rubio se nota que el primero de la derecha tiene el cabello rojizo y con ojos de color morado, mientras el que le seguía a este mostraba prácticamente ser como Naruto excepto por su cabello más largo y con las patillas muy largas así como en ambos clones la falta de las marcas en las mejillas, mientras que a su lado izquierdo se puede ver un Naruto de cabellos igual rojos pero de un color más vivo que los del otro y unos ojos de color amarillo con la pupila rasgada cual zorro y las marcas completas en las mejillas, dejando aun muy feliz Souma y algo confundidos a os otros 2- listo Oji-san no podre sostenerlos mucho mas de unos 20 minutos-dice Naruto sonriente y con una gran cara de cansancio.

-Bien hecho Naruto, ahora Sarutobi-san permítame representarle a Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, y al Kyubi no Kitsune Kurama-dice señalando cada uno al mencionar su nombre

-Valla Sarutobi enserio que has envejecido mas desde la última vez que nos vimos ttebane-dice el Naruto oji morado.

-Cielo no seas irrespetuosa con Sarutobi-sama, una disculpa pero está emocionada por verlo de nuevo igual que yo, gracias por cuidar a nuestro Naruto por estos casi 12 años-dice el clon del rubio con el cabello más largo mientras se inclina en forma de reverencia.

**-Bah ya déjense de cursilerías y a lo que venimos que e mocoso o soportara mucho-dice viendo como Naruto comenzaba a respirar más fuertemente, mientras el clon de ojos morado fulmina con la mirada a este ultimo-ya dejando las cosas de lado créeme viejo este gaki enserio es descendiente del inútil de ahí-dice señalando a Souma que por algún motivo sonríe malicioso-y no se preocupen no me interesa el bulto que llama cuerpo el gaki, pero si me interesa ver que tan lejos legara como Shinobi y como Shin Kenshi, con mi poder y la correcta guía, y como dijo el estúpido de Souma sigo dentro de él puede tomar mi poder libremente pero habiendo quitado e sello que nos alejaba el uno del otro solo desapareció la mitad de las marcas porque aun sigo cautivo aunque créeme ahí peores cosas que la muerte viejo-dice tocando su pecho recordando el dolor que podía ser causado a su alma.**

Así nuestro viejo Hokage se tomo unos minutos para analizar toooda la información recibida, argumentada y explicada y no era para menos, y más porque sabía que el albo no podía mentir en nada o podría desatar un poco del Zeroboros y si no había descontrol eso quería decir que los 3 Narutos ahí parados frente a él eran quien decían ser y eso comenzaba a darle un dolor de cabeza. Siguió analizando la situación otro momento y es que el que habían mencionado como Kyubi o Kurama o como se llamase, tenía razón, después de que Souma entrase aquella vez , hace años a las filas Shinobi aun siendo un Kenshi, le conto su historia propia y todas sus vivencias, al principio fue escéptico ante todo para terminar creyéndole al contarle cosas que solo unos pocos sabían desde la creación de la aldea y antes y después de esto, así como demostrar su poder extrayendo su propia espada alma, y mostrar el poder destructivo del Zeroboros en un campo de entrenamiento que actualmente se le conoce como e campo 44 o bosque de la muerte, ya que al parecer el estigma residual de poder del Zeroboros causo mutaciones en los animales de ahí así como en la vegetación siendo casi imposible a cualquier ninja de menos de rango Chunin alto pasar más de una semana en aquel bosque. Así sus cavilaciones regresaron al tema presente, Naruto podría llegar a ser más poderoso que cualquiera y si Souma le entrego uno de los anillos gemelos de dragón, Naruto simplemente tendría un completo entendimiento del todo, y si además sumaba a intervención de Minato, Kushina y hasta el mismo Kyubi para ayudarlo, tal vez el sueño del pequeño de sucederlo como Kage no estaba tan lejos, así ideando un plan decidió hablar.

-Bien lo pensé y medite mucho y como sabemos Naruto fuera de conocer 2 técnicas de control de Chakra un Kinjutsu que si lo vemos es de rango A y los jutsus de la academia, sería simplemente clasificado como Gennin alto o por muy fuerte Chunin bajo y dudo mucho este último ya que por lo que se Naruto no sabe taijutsu y si va a ser tu sucesor como Shin Kenshi , no sabe nada de Kenjutsu y no hablemos de su Genjutsu ya que es nulo, aunque demuestra un poco de entendimiento de Fuinjutsu, pero todo esto se pude corregir fácilmente con entrenamiento y trabajo duro así que llegue a una decisión-dice muy serio viendo como todos tomaban una actitud similar excepto por el Kyubi que parecía querer dormirse-Naruto ser entrenado por los Chunin y Jounin mejor especializado en su área así como ya que la mejor usuaria de Kenjutsu después de Souma y Gekko Hayate quien se halla fuera de la aldea indefinidamente por misión lo entrenaras tu junto con Souma Yugao-san-termina de explicar el Hokage ante la mirada de alegría de todo los presentes a excepción de Kyubi que parecía no importarle nada y de Yugao que parecía algo renuente pero siendo una orden no se pudo negar.

-Pero Jiji ¿Qué hare con la academia?-pregunta el Naruto ya cada vez mas fatigado ante el asentimiento de sus padres.

-Es muy sencillo Naruto mandaras un clon de alma a la academia mientras tu entrenas Naruto y así no perderás tiempo y crearas otro para que estudie los pergaminos que te entregue ya-dice Souma resolviendo la interrogante de su nieto.

-Otra cosa Naruto deberás reprobar apropósito este año escolar, ya que es más fácil poderte entrenar mientras aun no tengas misiones y por sobre todo por favor no muestres tu nivel real-dice Sarutobi viendo la cara de puchero de Naruto con su sentimiento y dándole un poco de alivio al ver que el Naruto que conoció no se había ido del todo.

-pero aun así Jiji ¿Por qué no puedo mostrar mi nivel?-pregunta viendo al viejo Hokage, para ser rápidamente respondido por el que parecía ser Minato.

-piénsalo así hijo si no sobre sales puedes dedicarte a entrenar mas y no tendrás problemas a demás un buen ninja sabe ocultar su verdadero poder y lo hace de la mejor forma simplemente,_ "Si la gente cree cualquier cosa no habrá una diferencia entre lo falso y lo autentico", _así realmente no estarías mintiendo solo dejando que la gente crea lo que quiera creer-responde Minato haciendo que Naruto simplemente asienta y entienda el por qué, ya que el mismo hizo eso por años para que nunca más lo viesen llorar ni pudiesen hacerlo sufrir.

-Bueno si no nos necesitan más nos retiramos antes de que mi hijo caiga desmayado por agotamiento ttebane-dice el clon que alberga el alma de Kushina desapareciendo junto a los otros 2 clones en un simple as de luz amarilla, para dejar a los demás solos y aun ya tranquilizado Naruto.

-Bien tomando e último tema Souma te reinstalare como Jounin de Konoha para que tengas tiempo de entrenar a Naruto junto con los demás Chunin y Jounin de mi elección por ahora retírense los 3 y Yugao-san por favor llame Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, a mi hijo Asuma, a Anko, a Ibiki, a Hiashi, a Itachi,(o si aquí Itachi no Asesino a su clan el pero aun así fue asesinado ¾ del clan Uchiha dejándolo a él a Sasuke y otros 15 niños que varían edades entre 3 a 9 años) , a Inoichi y a Shikaku y qie se reporten en mi oficina inmediatamente y dile a Kakashi que si se atreve llegar tarde y presentarse con una estúpida escusa lavara los baños de los Akimichi por 1 año entero-termina e Hokage ante el asentimiento de la ANBU que desaparece en un Sunshin, mientras los otros dos salen tranquilamente de la oficina.

-Esto si que será un problema con los concejales tendré que revelar quién es Naruto realmente, diablos Minato regresas con nosotros y me dejas toda esta carga, no sabes cómo te odio en este momento-dice sobando sus sienes y pasado ya un rato suenan 9 POOFS en la sala dejando ver a todos los nombrados anteriormente menos a Kakashi, haciendo suspirar al Hokage ante esto.

-Hokage-sama ¿a qué se debe este llamado tan improvisado?-pregunta seriamente Hiashi siendo el que se adelantase a la misma pregunta que abundaba en el grupo.

-es difícil explicarlo pero todos ustedes han de recordar a Akizuki Souma-Dijo ante el gran asentimiento de todos, y como no recordarlo a cada uno alguna vez les toco una misión con él o más de uno lego a formar una gran amistad con el oji rojo-pues bien primero que nada él ha regresado a las filas Shinobi-dice tranquilo mientras todos los demás, sonreían los que querían ante esto y los hacía sentirse alegres al pensar de nuevo en su viejo amigo y compañero.

-Pero Hokage-sama ¿Qué tiene de difícil de explicar que nuestras llamas de la juventud arderán de nuevo junto a nuestro viejo compañero-dice el singular Gai con su pose de tipo Guai y sonreía muy fuertemente.

-ese no es el problema si no lo que les contare y que será guardado como secreto de rango S-dice serio poniendo serios a todos de igual forma.

Dolor de cabeza era lo que tenía el aciano Hokage después de contar la historia ante reclamos y demás, bueno saber el anterior Hokage era el padre de Naruto y saber que estaba encerrado con él y con su esposa Kushina junto con el Kyubi, así como saber que él era un descendiente lejano de Souma, sí que parecía a cuento inventado mas al final todos reconocieron que era cierto y mas por que fue el mismo Souma quien afirmo todo esto y todos sabían que pasaba si mentía, puesto conocían ya lo que sucedería con lo que el resguardaba, después de mucha discusión logro que todos entrenasen a Naruto en su área por lo menos por año y medio hasta que el se graduase y viese en que equipo terminaría, ya terminado toda la charla pidió que le avisasen a Kakashi que nunca llego y que le dijeran que debía cumplir su castigo .

-Pobre Naruto desde mañana empezara su nuevo programa y no tendrá descanso alguno realmente, enserio que su infierno comienza mañana-termino el Hokage para sí mientras se disponía a sellar y firmar todos los papeles y pergaminos y gracias a la ayuda de Souma su trabajo había subido bastante.

-MIENTRS EL HOKAGE EXPLICABA-

Poco después de salir de la oficina del Hokage, Naruto y Souma fueron directo a la tienda de comestibles, donde Souma entro y compro muchas cosas para la alimentación del rubio, al salir solo pudo notar como el joven rubio se hallaba dormido, ante la sonriente mirada del albo hecho a Naruto en su espalda llevándolo de a caballo, y así caminaron por un rato hasta llegar al departamento del rubio donde tuvo algunos problemas al entrar pero nada que una tarjeta y concentración no arreglen, y con una sonrisa entro al departamento sacándole una gota en la nuca ante semejante desastre, sin tomar mayor importancia llevo a Naruto a su habitación donde lo deposito en la cama y se dispuso a arreglar las cosas que había comprado desde fruta verduras vegetales carnes y demás hasta un libro de cocina, al terminar de acomodar todo un POOF se escucho mostrando a un desganado Kakashi que al ver Souma solo sonrío para después entregarle una hoja a este donde denominaba los horarios de entrenamiento de Naruto, al recibirlo el oji rojo Kakashi desapareció en un POOF, al revisar el papel solo pudo salirle una gota en la cabeza y elevar una oración por los próximos meses venideros de su nieto.

CONTINUARA…

Que hay todos aquí entregando el tercer capítulo de este fic que en lo personal me está gustando la forma que va tomando poco a poco yo se que esperan con ansias a cita con Aeris pero necesitaba darle apertura a la otra pareja que planee para Naruto, también se que a varios nos agrada Itachi por eso quise meterlo más adelante contare mi versión de la masacre Uchiha, y claro que habrá una OC Uchiha detrás de Naruto, ahora dejando eso de lado me gustaría saber si han tomado en cuenta la idea de participar en el fic, y quisiera seguir conociendo su opinión sobre Sasuke y Sakura y claro que que les gustaría que les pasase, ahora quisiera saber ¿Qué tan poderoso les gustaría que fuese Naruto saliendo de la academia, que fuera de que nivel Chunin Jounin Anbu o hasta nivel de un Kage ya? Creo que sin mas por el momento debo despdirme y recordarles que sigan postulando a las chicas para el Harem de Naruto no importa la cantidad o se preocupen, ahora si sin mas me despido

Att:

Ookami-no-Senshi


End file.
